Ninja of the storm
by Wandering Sage
Summary: Naruto gets special training. full sumury inside.adopted by echo uchiha
1. the journey begins

1Yellow Ninja of the Storm

Prologue

"Speak"

'thought'

(Telepathy or Author's note in story. Will have an A/N in front if an author's note)

**Kyuubi**

DBL: Hi all! You might think this is you're typical "New member joins team 7" or "alternate Naruto" fic. Well, I'll be honest with ya. Its both. Kinda. You'll see what I mean soon. I've already decided on one pairing. Shikamaru/Ino. I'll give you a few options to vote for. N/Female Haku, N/Hinata, N/Sakura, N/Tenten, or any other pairing involving a female, someone in Naruto's age range if you please. I say this because I will not under any circumstances write Yaoi (guy/guy). I have nothing against people who like guy/guy, I just don't want to write it. Quick side note: if any of you have any ideas for a Kyyubi bloodline jutsu, please tell me. I'll probably change it some, but I will give you credit. Please none that are already taken, if you please. I know very little Japanese. So I may substitute with Spanish or my own language. I'll give translations. I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy. You'll see soon enough. Now for the story. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark stormy night. The young boy walked through the field seeing destruction and death as he walked. He had brown hair, an eyepatch over his right eye, a green eye with a funny looking pupil. He wore a traditional green kimono, a backpack and had a sword by his side. His pupil looked funny because it seemed in two. Like a ying yang symbol. One half was green, the other silver. The kid looked at the horizon and saw a giant red fox with nine tails. The kid sighed and said, "Found you, Baka Kitsune."

In his head the kid heard, an unemotional voice, (You better hurry. This one is yours.)

The kid asked, "Who are you? How do you know this?"

(Trust me on this, Kaze Luna.)

"I can tell that I'm going to regret this." sighed the kid. He seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye.

(Let's see how fate spins her web.)

The fourth Hokage was outside his tent. He jumped when he heard, "Hello old man." The fourth turned and saw a kid in a green kimono with a sword by his side and a backpack. It was to dark to see what his face looked like.

The fourth asked, "Who are you?"

The kid said, "Just someone who wishes to help out a somewhat lost cause. You have a plan to stop ol' red right?"

The fourth looked at the kid somewhat dazed. "How do you know this? Where are your parents?"

The kid looked somewhat uncomfortable. "You'll need a diversion to seal up ol red. That's where I can help you." He saw the look of surprise on the fourth's face. "You're mind's an open book. Now is the container ready?"

"How can you distract one so much bigger than yourself?" asked the fourth. "Many have already died." the cloud covering the moon moved and the fourth saw the kid's visible eye. He asked, "What are you?"

The kid smirked. "My name is Sagan Hiten. The moon wind. Mr. Kazama Arashi. In return for my services I will protect your son as if he was my brother. I suggest you leave any heirlooms in my possession till he is ready."

Arashi took out six scrolls and a yellow bladed sword. Sagan opened his bag and Arashi put them in it. "Let's finish this night of terror." He went into the tent and brought out a blonde haired infant. Sagan could see that the babe had cerulean blue eyes. Arashi said, "Don't give him the sword until he is at least twelve years old. It will..."

Sagan finished with him, "Electrify him till he learns chakra control. I understand. Let's do this. Keep up geezer." he disappeared and Arashi followed.

Arashi raced towards the battlefield. On his communicator he said, "Saratobi, I need you to pull back. A new ally will try to immobilize the fox. I'm not sure what he'll do but I'm sure it'll be big."

"I think he's already doing something." said the voice on the other end.

Yodime reached the battleground and saw a giant cage of wind surrounding the great fox. He saw Sagan making a hand sign he was sure wasn't normal. Sagan yelled out, "Anytime, Geezer!"

Arashi made several hand signs chanting. "Death God Summoning!"

A large hole appeared in the sky. A Giant man on an equally giant horse came through it. The horse had eight legs and the man two horns. Sagan kneeled. The man asked, "Who calls me?"

Arashi answered, "I, Arashi Kazama. Fourth Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, call you to seal the great fox inside my first born child."

The giant man asked, "You know the price?"

"I do and I'll gladly pay it to protect my people, if not all people from the menace of this kitsune." answered Arashi.

The man said, "Very well." he drew his blue sword and preformed a hand sign. "Shinigami seal of shikyo!" (A/N: Death God seal of death.) He slashed the fox and pointed his sword at the newborn. The fox spirit condensed into a blood red ball and shot into the newborn.

A circular symbol appeared on the boy's stomach, more specifically the belly button. Arashi kneeled and with his last breathes he said, "His name is Naruto Kazuma." he fell dead. The man on the horse went back through the hole.

Sagan walked up to Saratobi who was wrapping the child with a cloth. Saratobi looked at Sagan and asked, "What is you're name, child?"

Sagan's body seemed to grow till it was about Saratobi's height. "My name is Sagan Hiten. Guardian of he that holds Bakumaru inside of him. I suggest you give him a different family name for the time being. If people knew he was the son of their precious fourth hokage, they would spoil him to where he would be weak. I am to train him when he is old enough." he sighed and asked, "Do you think the people of this village will consider me a hero?"

A handful of shinobi walked up to Saratobi and Sagan. They lifted Sagan on their shoulders and yelled, "Praise one of the saviors of Konaha!"

"Great." muttered Sagan.

(Scene change: about ten years down the road)

The blonde babe grew into a kid. He got picked on but never knew why. Only three people seemed to care about him. Hokage sama who bought him new clothes and lent him money, Iruka sensei who taught him many things, and Sagan who trained him.

One day, Naruto was walking to his house when several shinobi surrounded him with sadistic grins. Four of them held his arms and legs down. The ring leader held a kodachi and licked his lips. He stuffed Naruto's mouth with a sock and positioned his kodachi over his right arm. He swung down and Naruto screamed until he passed out from the pain.

Sagan appeared behind the ringleader and said, "Kazeken! (A/N: Wind Blade)" he stuck his hand up to his neck and a fist shapped hole appeared in it, killing him instantly. The rest ran.

Sagan sighed. He recalled what he and Saratobi had discussed ten years prior.

Flashback

Saratobi had donned his old Hokage uniform. They were behind locked doors. Sagan had told him about what he had heard and some what pried out of Arashi. When he had finished Saratobi sighed. "I'll issue a decree. No one is to talk about the Kyubi. Except for you."

"We will leave this village to train when I say. For the child's safety as well as to train him in the real world. We will return when he is ready." said Sagan.

Saratobi sighed. "Very well. If you must."

End Flashback

Sagan smiled at his young ward as he was waking up. "We're going on a trip to train."

"You mean I can still be a ninja? But my arm?" asked Naruto.

Sagan smiled. "You'll just have to find a way around you're handicap." he sighed and said, "Naruto, there are a few things I need to tell you." he sat down and sighed again. "You are the son of the fourth Hokage and the carrier of The nine tailed fox."

Naruto yelled, "WHAT!"

"Don't shout. Anyway, here's the deal. You're father asked me on the day you were born to protect you and train you. He gave me a couple of scrolls and a family heirloom. We'll become hermits for awhile living off the land. Once we get to the campsite, I'll give you the first scroll." said Sagan. "I know this is a lot to take in but, you needed to know. We'll have to change you're name. The villagers will think you dead. You are now, Kitsu Kazama. We should leave now." he grabbed his old backpack and disappeared with Naruto. He left a bloody lifelike Naruto dummy on the floor with a kunai through its heart.

(Scene Change: Several miles from Konaha.)

They arrived at an old log cabin in the middle of the woods. Sagan said, "Before I give you the first scroll, I need to awaken ol red. This might hurt a little. For that I'm sorry." he walked over to Vash and hit him in the stomach with two fingers. Vash fell asleep instantly.

Kitsu looked around. He was in a meadow looking straight into the eyes of a red fox with nine tails. "You're Kyubi, aren't you?"

**Yeah. I could fix up that arm of yours, if you want.**

"You expect me to trust the fox that nearly destroyed my home town?" asked Kitsu.

**I was lured there by an evil man. He wanted to use my power for himself but I wasn't that obliging.** **But I never wanted to destroy the village. I was in a blind rage at the man and he told me that he lived in Konaha. I put two and two together and rampaged the village. I probably would've done so if it wasn't for Your dad and Sagan. Now about that arm, do we have a deal?**

Kitsu asked, "What does it entail?"

**A little alteration to the seal. I can't break it but I can bend it a little. This might hurt.**

Kitsu felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He writhed in pain for a couple of minutes. Sagan watched as a red arm grew from where Kitsu's had been cut off. Kitsu opened his eyes. Sagan took out one scroll and handed it to Vash. It read,

_Dear Naruto,_

_sorry I wasn't able to deliver this in person. As you may know by now, you are the container of the Kyubi. You are also my son! Never forget that. Inside these scrolls lie your birthright jutsu. But first, you need to learn to control you're chakra. You must master the tree climbing exercise. Try it with weights. You might become strong enough to become Hokage yourself._

_Sincerly, Your father_

_Arashi Kazama_"

Sagan reached inside his backpack and brought out several weights. Each looked ten pounds. He said, "I figured I'd start you small."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DBL: Hi. Now it's time for you to vote. Please do so by review or private messaging. If none of you tell me then I'll pick one. Same goes for the Kyubi power. I'll list some. Healing is mandatory.

Enhanced strength in red arm

Protective armor

or whatever. Please review! Ciao!


	2. training and a new friend

1Yellow ninja of the storm

chap 1

see A/N for prolog and key.

DBL: hi again! Here is Chapter one! Enjoy! I give permission for you to draw my characters. All I ask is that you send me a link to it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sagan took out four weights from his backpack, each looking like they were ten pounds. "I figured I'd start you off small."

Kitsu tied them to his hands and feet. In true Naruto fashion he said, "These are nothing, Believe it!"

Sagan snapped his fingers and Kitsu fell to the floor in a face plant. "Those weights are keyed into my Chakra signature. So, you won't be able to take them off unless I want you to." he snapped his fingers again and the weight lessened. "Now, focus your chakra to your feet and climb that tree." He pointed to a tall oak.

Kitsu said, "Da..."

Sagan snapped his fingers again and once more Kitsu fell to the ground. "Swearing is one of the things I consider vulgar. Don't do it in my presence." he took out a kunai and put it in front of Kitsu. "Use this to mark your progress." he snapped once more and Kitsu stood up again.

Kitsu did a hand sign and ran at the tree. He got to like five maybe six feet, before he started to fall. He cut a line with his kunai. He fell on his butt. "Stupid tree!" He looked over and saw Sagan playing chess with himself.

Sagan stood up and took something out of his seamlessly bottomless backpack. It looked like an instant raman cup. He said, "You need the proper motivation. Fetch." he climbed the tree effortlessly and placed the raman cup on the top branch.

Kitsu saw him and ran at the tree and nearly doubled his performance. When he began to fall, he cut a line in the tree again. This time he rode down the tree with his hands. (Why don't you help me?)

**Because this is not my test kit. I can only help** **you out some. Try again.**

Kitsu spit on the ground and looked at Sagan. He was back to playing chess. Kitsu ran at the tree one more time. Somehow, he managed to reach the raman cup and began eating it while sitting on the branch. He heard clapping and looked down. He saw Sagan looking up from his chess game and clapping his hands. Kitsu climbed down and smiled. Sagan also smiled and snapped his fingers. Kitsu fell and asked, "What was that for?"

"You spat in my presence." answered Sagan. He snapped his fingers and Kitsu stood up. Sagan took off his backpack and was searching through it. "It couldn't have moved that far. Where is it?" he grabbed something and felt a kind of jolt. "There we go." he took out a yellow bladed katana with a hilt covered with yellow bandages. "This is the sword that helped make your father famous. I was told to give it to you when you mastered chakra control. It seems that you have done that." he handed the sword to Kitsu.

Kitsu grabbed the sword and felt a little jolt through his hand. Sagan took out another scroll and handed it to Kitsu. It read,

_Dear Naruto,_

_This is where you'll learn a little bit about your family history. When I had my sword drawn I was called the Yellow Flash._ _The Kazama_ _clan is known for our talent with lightning jutsu. I came up with several to use with my sword. The Rai Ken no jutsu, listed below, is one such jutsu. Preform the hand signs listed and slash at a tree. If you're like me, you'll like the results. _

_Arashi_

Kitsu, eager to begin, performed the hand signs and said, "Rai Ken no Jutsu." (A/N: Lightning blade technique.) He slashed at the oak tree he was climbing before, and a lightning bolt shot at it from the blade. It went through one tree and dissolved before it hit another one. Leaving a burnt mark on the first tree. He lay flat on his back from exhaustion.

Sagan whistled slightly. "Not bad, for a beginner. Hopefully you can train on the road. We'll rest here tonight. I have one more gift to give you." he once more reached inside his backpack and brought out several pieces of clothing. A black jacket with a lightning bolt on it, a yellow shirt with the kanji for thunder god on the front, and black pants. He also brought out shades and a red face mask. "Put these on in the cabin."

A few minutes later, Kitsu came back out looking almost completely transformed. He still had on that dorky smile of his. He had his red arm hanging out of his jacket. (A/N: think Auron from FFX.) He had his sword at his side hanging from a bandage. Sagan said, "We'll have to get you a decent sheath at the next town. Other than that, not bad." they heard a cracking of a stick and turned towards the sound. "Come out. We know you're there, little one."

A little girl wearing rags walked into the clearing. She had green hair and sad black eyes. She seemed to be the same age as Kitsu. Kitsu asked, "Where are your parents?"

The girl's eyes came alive. "None of your business, dandelion."

"What did you call me you little..." asked Kitsu before Sagan snapped his fingers. He fell down.

Sagan sighed and said, "Don't worry about him. What is your name?"

The girl said, "The name is Saka Elementos. Just call me Saka. What's your name?"

"I am Sagan Hiten. And this is Kitsu Kazama." said Sagan. "You have a house guest, don't you?" he saw the look of surprise on the girl's face and explained. "Minds are like open books, if you know how to read them. Why don't you demonstrate your talents? I promise you we won't run away from you."

Saka performed two hand signs and said, "Kasai ibuki seme." she blew out her breath and a ring of six flames shot out of her mouth. Each one hit a different tree. "Mizu ogawa." a jet of water shot out of her mouth extinguishing the flames.

Sagan clapped, Kitsu was muttering from his position on the ground. Sagan snapped his fingers and said, "You seam to have talent. Would you like to train with me and Kitsu?"

Saka said, "why should i?"

"Because if you don't master control, you are likely to kill yourself." Said Sagan.

Saka said, "You okay. Dandelion, no."

Sagan smirked. "Yes well, we can work out the kinks after a little sparring session between you two. Mostly because I want to see you're talents."

Saka and Kitsu faced each other and got into their stances. 'This will be simple' thought Kitsu

**Don't use you're father's sword, kit. You shouldn't need it.**

(Scene change: Konaha)

Saratobi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Iruka had just told him that the village hero had killed Naruto and had disappeared. Iruka finished, "He could have been a great ninja, if he hadn't done so many pranks."

Saratobi sighed. He decided to take this time to read the letter that was on his desk.

_Dear Geezer,_

_today is the day Kitsu will start his training. I've already told him the big secret. There is no telling when we'll return or if we'll return. Tell the villagers whatever you want. Tell little Ino that I'll miss her. See ya!_

_Sincerly,_

_Sagan Hiten_

Saratobi smirked. "I don't think you'll have to worry about Naruto's future. It's still very bright."

(Scene Change: back to the cabin.)

Saka faced Kitsu. She said, "Bring it on, dandelion."

Kitsu took out a kunai and threw it at Saka. Saka did a quick hand sign and spit out a medium sized rock. The kunai hit it and bounced off. Kitsu dodged the rock and stretched out his red arm.

**Kit, focus little chakra into you're arm and throw it.**

Kitsu did as instructed and saw a fireball form in his hand. He threw it towards Saka. Saka performed her Mizu ogawa jutsu and extinguished it. Sagan smirked. Kitsu ran at Saka and punched the ground with his red arm. Saka jumped back and Kitsu hit the ground she was once at. He formed a small crater from the force.

Saka whistled and smirked. "I love challenges." she performed several hand signs. "Kasai Ken ame." (A/N: Fire Blade Rain technique. Not to be confused with the chidori technique.) She thrust her hands in front of her and streams of fire flew from her fingers.

**Baka, block with my arm!**

Kitsu did as he was told and after the streams hit his arm, it started glowing.

**Now, preform this hand sign and swing at her.**

Kitsu did the hand sign and the motion. A black and red ball, the size of a fist, shot at Saka. Saka seemed to disappear. Kitsu heard her voice say, "I see your house guest has been awakened. You have a chakra advantage and the advantage of having a silent teacher. I on the other hand have the advantage of training myself in the wild. And having a little trick up my sleeve. Kage ogawa no Jutsu." (A/N: Shadow Stream technique) all Kitsu could see where shadows. He felt a flicker for about a second but it disappeared.

Kitsu took a chance and drew his father's sword. He did the Rai Ken jutsu and swung at nothing. He could feel the lightning bolt disappear after going about an inch.

**Baka, behind you.**

Kitsu did a back kick and hit something. He heard a grunt as his foot connected with skin. The shadows started clearing and Kitsu could see Saka in front of him panting. He turned and saw Sagan grabbing his stomach. Sagan snapped his fingers and Kitsu fell. "Let's call this a tie." said Sagan. "Let's eat. I'm afraid I only brought raman. I didn't expect to need anything else. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Saka smiled and said, "Raman will be just fine."

Sagan snapped his fingers again and Kitsu slowly stood up. Sagan asked, "You mind lighting the fire? I forgot to bring matches."

Kitsu focused very little chakra into his hand. A fireball formed once again but it looked like a slight breeze could put it out. He quickly lit some wood on fire before it went out. They ate raman that night in silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DBL: Hi! The votes stand thus far.

N/Ino 1

N/Ten 1

N/ Fem Haku

N/ hinata

anyway, I thank you for the Kyubi ideas. Now I need help deciding on Saka's houseguest's abilities. I'll give you a hint as to what it is. It's big and has scales. Please continue to review! Ciao!


	3. rumble at the ramen stand

1Ninja of the storm

chap two

"Talk"

'thought'

(Telepathy or A/N)

**K**

-t-

DBL: Hi. You've probably read the new key and are probably wondering "Who/what is T?" the answer is simple. T is Saka's "Houseguest". You'll find out her name in this chapter. I still need ideas for her Houseguest's abilities. Does anybody mind if I call Kyubi K? Anyway, on to the chapter. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, they sat around the campfire Kitsu had made. Sagan asked, "Why don't you tell me about yourself, Saka?"

Saka looked uncomfortable. She said, "I was driven out of my home city after nearly destroying it. They tried cussing me out several times. The city leader himself tried to kill me. I'm still not sure how I managed to survive. What about you, Sagan-sensei?"

Kitsu was listening intently now. He had known that wherever he went, Sagan had an entourage of most of the villagers of Konaha. Sagan never really seemed to notice them. He always seemed to be the opposite of Kitsu. Kitsu wanted recognition and was attacked constantly. Sagan seemed to just want to be left alone. Sagan took out a pipe and lit a match. He lit the tobacco in the pipe and puffed it twice. Kitsu broke in. "Hey, I thought you said you forgot to bring matches!"

Sagan looked at Kitsu and said, "A ninja must see through deception. In life, disinformation could be as, or more, deadly as having no information. Besides, I forgot to look inside the left pocket." Kitsu looked somewhat shocked. Sagan answered Saka's question. "I don't really have a home to call my own. My personal dream is to build my own Shinobi Village, run the way I want. Don't get me wrong, the other villages are fine as they are. It's just they kinda cramp my style. Actually, I'm kinda close to finalizing the idea. I'll have to train you two before I get to the next step. But first, Saka, do you mind if I awaken you're houseguest?"

Saka looked frightened. "Can you do it without releasing her?"

Sagan smirked. "Shouldn't be too difficult. After all, Odin doesn't do half jobs. Besides, if she does get out, I'll simply put her back. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." answered Saka.

Sagan stood up and said, "This may hurt a little. For that I apologize." he held up two fingers and thrust them at Saka's stomach. She fell asleep dead away.

Kitsu asked, "You sure you should have done that, Sagan-sensei? I mean, I don't trust her."

Sagan began laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Ol red might be able to tell you. Saka's house guest goes by the name of Tiamat, queen of dragons." said Sagan

Kyubi gulped. **Ut oh**. **Not good.**

Kitsu thought, 'What's got you riled up?'

**Nothing you need concern yourself with kit. Hopefully she doesn't remember.**

(Scene Change: Saka's mind scape)

Saka was standing on a mountain looking at a two headed lizard with horns. "I have a lizard inside me?"

-Dragon, dragon. Not lizard, I don't do that tongue thing.- (A/N: Mulan reference by the way.)

Saka tilted her head. The dragon had green and black scales. Saka asked, "So what's your name?"

The dragon answered, one at a time. -I am called Tiamat. Queen of dragons, princess of the elements, lady of a thousand storms.-

"Inflated ego much?" asked Saka.

Tiamat ignored that statement. -Anyway, try not to get us killed. You can wake up now.-

(Scene Change)

Saka woke up to see Kitsu asleep and Sagan smoking his pipe. Sagan said, "I'd look at your hands if I were you."

Saka did and found that she had gray scales instead of skin. "When did this happen?"

"While you were asleep." said Sagan. "Tomorrow we'll start for the country of water for supplies, then we'll start to really train. I'd get some rest if I was you."

Saka went to sleep in an hour. When he was sure that Saka and Kitsu were asleep, Sagan formed a link with Tiamat and Kyubi. (I'm going to teach them _that_ jutsu. We're also going to visit home for awhile. I need you to train them while their bodies sleep. Think you're up to it?)

(**I'm ready. I'm not sure about scale face over there, though.)**

(-I can handle anything you throw at me, fox breath!-)

Sagan shook his head and broke the link before they really got into it. He took a couple of puffs from his pipe before emptying it. "This is going to be interesting. I just hope they'll be civil."

(Kitsu Mind Scape)

Kitsu asked, "What are you doing?"

Kyubi seemed to be wracking his brain. **I'm thinking of Jutsu to teach you. **K hit himself in the head a few more times before a light appeared on his head. **I've got it! Come over here kit. **

Kitsu did as he was told and K drew different obsidian Kanji on Kitsu's red arm. Kitsu read them out loud. "Demon of the mountain, demon of the waves, demon of the lightning, demon of the shadows."

**To do a jutsu without a hand sign, just concentrate some of you're chakra to the kanji of its type. Depending on the jutsu, you'll need more or less chakra.** **Mountain is earth, waves is water, lightning is well, lightning. Now, give me two hundred pushups. You need to be at your best when you use these techniques. That and you actually need to learn the jutsu you plan to do.**

Kitsu did as he was told saying, "This better be useful, fox."

**Just start counting.**

(Saka Mind Scape)

"You again?" asked Saka.

-Quiet, pup. Try focusing your chakra to your fingers.-

"How?" asked Saka

-Okay. New approach. Climb that tree over there.- A tree popped out of the ground. Saka shrugged and performed a hand sign and ran at the tree. She got halfway up the first try. It took her a total of six times to reach the top. -Okay, now try focusing your chakra to your fingers and stab at the tree.-

Saka did and saw that the chakra in her fingers was green and black like the dragon. She stabbed at the tree and five holes appeared on it. "Cool."

-You can see the chakra now because you're inside your mind. Now give me two hundred push ups.-

(Scene change: several hours later)

When Saka and Kitsu awoke they were sweating from their separate mental exercise. They looked and saw Sagan looking through his backpack looking for something. He took out a green beach hat, a black blouse, and a gray skirt. He handed them to Saka and said, "Go change in the cabin."

After she came back out, Kitsu started laughing. Sagan rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. After he did this again, Kitsu stood up and brushed himself off. As they were walking, Saka asked, "How do your shades stay in one piece?"

Kitsu shrugged and continued walking. Sagan saw the obsidian Kanji on his arm and shrugged. 'If Ol red felt it was necessary to bestow that gift, I guess it couldn't hurt.'

Several hours and a couple hundred miles later, they arrived at a village. Sagan took out several hundred yen and handed half to Saka and the other half to Kitsu. He said, "Meet back here in six hours. Till then, have fun." he walked off towards a trading market.

Kitsu walked through town admiring its simplicity. Saka having nothing else to do followed him. After about thirty minutes of wandering, they came upon a ramen stand. Kitsu's eyes widened and his stomach growled. He walked up to a chair and sat in it. He ordered ten bowls of ramen and waited patently.

Saka just stood there. She saw a few thugs with swords walk up to the stand. They practically shouted, "Hey vendor! It's time for the weekly toll!"

The vendor limped forward. He said, "I don't have your money."

The leader smirked and drew his sword. He said, "Then I guess, you don't need a ramen shop. Trash it boys!"

The thugs drew their swords. Kitsu stood up and turned around. He counted about ten of them. 'Hey, K, how much chakra will I need for a Rai Ken?'

**A good sum. I'll help you out.**

The kanji near Kitsu's shoulder began to glow. He swung his sword and a lightning bolt flew out of it striking several swords out of the thugs' hands. The leader and three others still had theirs in their hands. The other swords were burnt. Kitsu panted from the effort.

The leader ran at Kitsu intending a kill. He swung down expecting to hit flesh. What he hit was an invisible force at the girl's fingers. Saka smirked. "My turn for a bit of fun." she slightly missed the leader's hand with her fingers, and a slash appeared on it. The leader dropped his sword and ran. The rest followed.

The vendor, who had been ducking at the time, stood up. He said, "Thank you, but I'm afraid you shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" asked Kitsu between pants.

The vendor sighed. "Because that was the vice leader of the local gang. The leader is a strong man with a weapon that scares the living daylights out of the villagers. Though to my knowledge, no villager has ever seen the weapon."

Kitsu sheathed his sword. He paid for his ramen bowls and began eating. Saka thought, 'Yo, lizard. What do you think we should do?'

-Personally, I'd kill the dandelion before he does something else charitable. Other than that, I'd ask Sagan. And don't call me lizard.-

(Scene change: six hours later)

Kitsu and Saka were waiting for Sagan at the meeting place. Kitsu said, "When is that..."

Saka heard a snapping sound and watched Kitsu fall. She looked around and saw Sagan smoking his pipe a little ways off. He snapped his fingers and Kitsu stood up. Sagan asked, "You two have fun?" Saka and Kitsu described what they did and what happened. When they finished, Sagan sighed.

Kitsu asked, "So what do we do, Sagan Sensei?"

"It's simple enough. Train on the outskirts of the village and take on the gang. Shouldn't be that hard. Though I am interested as to what this weapon is. I doubt it's just a rumor." said Sagan. He got serious. "The jutsu I'm going to teach you is very complicated. It's an late Chunin early, jonin level jutsu that the Kage don't even know about. It also has the potential to kill you. Do you wish to go through with it? I won't force you."

Kitsu said, "I'll do it."

"If dandelion's up to it, so am I!" said Kitsu.

Sagan smiled. "Very well." (Perform these hand signs exactly as I do. There will be some pain involved.) He performed several handsigns ending with the tiger sign. A green wolf appeared in a puff of smoke. "This is my familiar, Verde. Say hello, Verde."

The wolf smiled and said, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Kitsu freaked out. "A wolf is talking to me? How is a wolf talking to me? Wolves aren't supposed to talk!"

"She is no ordinary wolf. She shares my chakra with me and can perform jutsu. It takes a lot of chakra to summon a familiar, even more to dismiss it. You two try it, I think you'll like it." said Sagan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DBL: Hi. please continue to vote. The next chapter or so involves training and taking on the gang. For those of you wondering, you won't meet the rookie eight for awhile. Ciao!


	4. Familiars rock

1Ninja of the storm

Chap 3

see previous chapter for key.

DBL: Hi. N/OC N/Sakura pairings also accepted. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_It's simple enough. Train on the outskirts of the village and take on the gang. Shouldn't be that hard. Though I am interested as to what this weapon is. I doubt it's just a rumor." said Sagan. He got serious. "The jutsu I'm going to teach you is very complicated. It's an late Chunin early, jonin level jutsu that the Kage don't even know about. It also has the potential to kill you. Do you wish to go through with it? I won't force you."_

_Kitsu said, "I'll do it."_

"_If dandelion's up to it, so am I!" said Saka._

_Sagan smiled. "Very well." (Perform these hand signs exactly as I do. There will be some pain involved.) He performed several handsigns ending with the tiger sign. A green wolf appeared in a puff of smoke. "This is my familiar, Verde. Say hello, Verde."_

_The wolf smiled and said, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."_

_freaked out. "A wolf is talking to me? How is a wolf talking to me? Wolves aren't supposed to talk!"_

"_She is no ordinary wolf. She shares my chakra with me and can perform jutsu's. It takes a lot of chakra to summon a familiar, even more to dismiss it. You two try it, I think you'll like it." said Sagan._

(Chapter start)

Sagan said, "You first, ."

Kitsu performed the handsigns like he was told and ended with the tiger like Sagan. A puff of smoke appeared and two foxes, one yellow and one red, appeared. Kitsu petted the foxes and looked exhausted. "Do you two have names?"

"I'm Foru. He's Din." said the yellow fox. (A/N: slight legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time reference.)

Sagan raised one eyebrow. He said, "Curious. Very curious."

Saka asked, "What's curious, Sagan sensei?"

"Well, usually, only one familiar is summoned at a time. Mostly of one's chakra level. This is curious indeed." said Sagan. He smiled and said, "You're turn, Saka."

Saka did the signs and a puff of smoke appeared. A long blue snake looking thing was coiled around her left arm, from shoulder to wrist. Kitsu asked, "You're familiar is a snake?"

The snake looking thing said, "Two things, twerp. One: I am a dragon. Two: my name is Seiryu."

Sagan smiled. "Well, now that we've all been introduced I want you guy's to go to different parts of the forest and explain yourselves to your wards and train. Meet back here in about three hours."

(Scene Change: Saka)

Saka walked through the forest until she had come upon a clearing. She saw a guy about her age reading a black book. The boy had pale skin and blood red hair. He had a metallic collar on his neck. He seemed bored. He closed the book and looked at Saka in surprise. He said in a raspy voice, "Oh. Sorry, this book was so good that I didn't notice you walk into the clearing. What's your name?"

Saka said, "Saka. What's yours?"

The boy stood up and yawned. Saka could see he had creepy looking eyes. The pupil was black, the eye itself was red. "Jinae Kasai. At your service. Is that a familiar on your arm?"

Saka took a step back. "How do you know about familiars?"

"An old scroll I found in my family's house mentioned them. Also how to train with them. I could help you out some, if you'd like." said Jinae with a smirk on his face.

Saka relaxed some and said, "Alright. What's first?"

Jinae scratched his head. "Well, first we find out what your familiar can do on its own." he asked the dragon, "What's your name?"

"Seiryu." to Saka it said, "I can breath a compatible element to the one you breath out of your mouth. I can also hold the jutsu longer than you. Also I can form a shield out of water. Why don't we start?"

Jinae said, "Okay. Now practice on that tree. Start with water and see what it does."

Saka performed her mizu ogawa jutsu and Seiryu breathed out lightning. They combined halfway to the tree and electrocuted it. Saka smiled but felt kinda drained. She asked Jinae, "Do you know any Chakra increasing exercises?"

"I know one. It involves forming a chakra shield while you're being pelted with flames. I'm not sure if you should do it, though. It's been known to be killer." said Jinae.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" asked Saka.

"Not really." said Jinae.

Saka asked, "Are you part of a shinobi clan?"

"Yes, though we've been hiding for several years." said Jinae.

(Scene Change: )

Kitsu walked to a different clearing. He asked Foru and Din, "What can you do?"

Foru said, "I can perform lightning jutsu. I can also perform shadow jutsu."

Din rubbed her nose. "I can perform fire Jutsu. I can also destroy inanimate objects, if I chose. Unfortunately, it only affects one item at a time."

"Cool. You mind if I try something though?" asked Kitsu.

"Sure, why not?" answered the foxes.

Kitsu remembered the scroll he had read while Saka had been sleeping.

Flashback

(Insert fuzzy screen effects if you chose.)

Sagan had handed him another scroll from his father. This one read,

_Dear Naruto,_

_It's time for you to learn two bloodline traits of the family. The first is called the Rai speed. When this jutsu is performed, you'll move at the speed of light for about five seconds. Any longer and you'll probably die from the strain._ _The second is like the first. With this I defeated the head of the Hyuga clan. It's called the body flicker. When this jutsu is performed, you seem to flicker out of existence. In truth, you actually disappear from one place to another. Its so quick it's almost instantaneous. You have to concentrate on the place you want to disappear to. Any further than a mile could kill you. Use these techniques well._

_Your father,_

_Arashi_

End Flashback

(Insert Fuzzy screen effect again.)

Kitsu performed the hand sign for the body flicker technique. He pictured himself behind his familiars. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Din's tail. Foru was siting on top of a tree out of fright mostly. "Okay, lets get to training."

(Scene Change: Sagan)

Sagan, having nothing better to do and was quiet bored just sitting around, decided to go into the village and find out some information. Verde stayed put. After asking around town, he didn't come up with much of the info he wanted. It seemed that in the months after the gang had settled in, over fifty houses caught on fire. It seemed that all the houses had been caused by the gang, but there was no evidence to tie them to it. The good news was nobody was killed in the fires. The bad news was nobody had seen who caused them.

After spending two hours getting what little info he could, Sagan went to the local pub. When he got inside he saw several men with swords sitting at one table. The one sitting at the end of the table was a big burly man with a beard. He was bald for the most part. Sagan took out his pipe and lit it. He walked over to a table close by and listened. He noticed that the man at Burly's right had a bandage covering his right hand. Righty said, "Damn that two bit prostitute. If I see her again I'll slice her throat. So what will we do boss?"

Burly said, "Find them and set a little fire. This time big enough to snuff them. Where is our little firefly anyway?"

Righty said, "He's in the same place as always."

Burly took out a button and pressed it twice, holding it for a little while.

(Scene change: Saka)

Jinae started choking. He said, "I've got to go. See ya." he ran off towards the village.

Saka watched him go somewhat sadly. Seiryu snickered. "You like him, don't you?"

Saka glared at it. "None of your business."

(Scene change: )

Furo said, "Okay. First, I want you to do a cross hand sign. Then say Shadow clone jutsu. Try it."

Kitsu did as he was told and nine other s appeared. They all said, "Alright!"

Din said, "Okay. Now for a fire jutsu. Hold out your red arm, palm out and perform a hand sign with the other hand. Then say Kasaiwa. Be sure to circle your wrist with your other hand."

Kitsu did as he was told and circled his wrist six times. A spiral of flames shot out of his hand up to six feet. He panted from the effort. He asked, "What's next?"

Din said, "Next is you train with these two jutsu until you have a pretty good grasp of them. You should be able to perform the Shadow clone jutsu with just chakra and the kanji on your shoulder. Now train!"

(Scene change: Sagan)

Sagan saw a pale boy about Saka's age run into the pub. He had blood red hair. Sagan heard the boy say in a raspy voice, "Yes, Yasho?"

Burly said, "I need you to locate and burn the girl and boy that disgraced us in public. One is a blonde haired boy with shades and a thunder god symbol on his shirt. The girl has a green beach hat on." Burly saw the look of recognition on the boy's face. "And just to make sure you kill them this time, we'll all join you."

"You bas..." said the kid before Burly pushed the button again. The kid clawed at his throat.

"We'll leave at dawn. You're staying here, firefly." said Burly.

Sagan checked the clock and saw that it was seven o'clock. He extinguished his pipe and walked out of the pub. He made his way to the meeting spot and waited for three minutes. Saka, Kitsu and their familiars walked in from the East and West. Sagan said, "We'll be attacked close to dawn. Get some sleep, you'll need it."

After the two were sleeping, Sagan opened a link to Kyubi's and Tiamat's minds. (Continue training them. They'll need to prepare for the assault.) He closed the link before Kyubi and Tiamat could go at it again.

(Saka's mind scape)

Saka looked at Tiamat's heads and said, "What is it this time, lizard?"

-This time you'll practice your Taijutsu more. Train against these dummies.-

Six humanoid opponents appeared. Each had a sword in its hand. Saka whistled and channeled her chakra into her fingers. Once more the chakra looked like hand blades. She ran at the dummies one at a time. She "killed" four before she was panting. In the second she took to catch her breath, the two remaining dummies had their swords at her throat.

-We have to work on increasing your physical chakra. But how?- Tiamat snapped her claws. -I know. Water walking and weights to increase your speed. I'll start you off with fifty pounds.-

Four weights appeared in front of Tiamat and a pond behind Saka. Saka tied the weights to her wrists and legs. She channeled her chakra to her feet and walked onto the water. She lasted maybe four minutes.

-This could take awhile. Again, pup.-

(Kitsu's mind scape)

Kitsu was standing in front of Kyubi alone. He asked the fox, "Where are Furo and Din?"

**We are in your mind, baka. They can not reach here. Now let's start your training in genjutsu.**

Kitsu asked, "Why not Taijutsu or Ninjutsu?"

Kyubi looked annoyed. **I'm leaving that to your familiars for two reasons. Your taijutsu will involve them, and I don't have hands in this form. In case you didn't notice. Now, I'll teach you a beginners Genjutsu. This will involve your eyes. Now I want you to focus on me and think Shikyo** **no jutsu. It won't work on me but it'll give you practice.**

'Shikyo no jutsu.' thought Kitsu.

**On any human you use this jutsu on, they will see their own death's at your hand. It'll only work if they're looking at you. This takes a lot of chakra. Practice the jutsu the red fox taught you until you can extend the spiral to twenty feet.**

Kitsu sighed and went through the motions. He made it to eleven feet the first time, fifteen on the second. He practiced for hours but fifteen was as far as he could get.

(Dawn)

Saka and Kitsu woke to the sound of footsteps. They heard a burly voice say, "They're this way, according to the spy I had follow that green guy."A group of twenty men walked into the clearing. The leader was a big bald burly man holding a chain. He yanked the chain and Jinae walked into the clearing. The chain was attached to his collar.

Kitsu looked around, not seeing Sagan anywhere. He asked the burly man, "What do you want?"

Burly said, "You injured one of my best minions. For that, you'll burn. Now firefly, why don't you get this show on the road?" he pushed a button and Jinae gasped in pain. He released the button and Jinae panted for breath.

Jinae looked at Saka in apology. He got in a stance and said, "Forgive me. Kasai tanken jutsu!" several burning darts appeared and went flying towards and Saka. They jumped from their location.

'Yo, lizard, how'd he do a fire jutsu without hand signs?' thought Saka.

-The Kasai clan are known as masters of fire jutsu. I guess over the years, fire seeped into their blood till it became second nature.-

Saka said, "Kitsu, you take care of the others. I'll handle Jinae."

"You two have met?" asked Kitsu.

Saka answered, "More or less. No go." she faced Burly and performed a hand sign ending with a horse sign. "Mizu ogawa no jutsu!" she blew about ten gallons of Water out of her mouth. Seiryu added a lightning breath attack. Burly smiled and Yanked the chain, causing Jinae to receive the brunt of the attack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DBL: Sorry for ending on kinda a cliff hanger. Don't worry, more action next episode. The voting stands:

N/Ino: 1

N/Hinata: 6

N/Fem Haku: 3

N/Ten: 2

The way it looks so far, it seems that Hinata will be in the lead. It's not to late to stop this from being the official pairing. Keep voting. Also any Arashi clan Blood line trait ideas are welcome. Ciao!


	5. fight! sword broken

1Ninja of the storm

Chapter four

DBL: hi. I've decided on a time limit for the voting on the pairing. You have until 1/1/07 to cast your votes. So far, Hinata is still in the lead. Followed closely by Tenten. Anyway, onto the chapter. Like I promised you'll get more action, I think. Anyway, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Last episode recap)

_Jinae looked at Saka in apology. He got in a stance and said, "Forgive me. Kasai tanken jutsu!" several burning darts appeared and went flying towards Kitsu and Saka. They jumped from their location._

'_Yo, lizard, how'd he do a fire jutsu without hand signs?' thought Saka._

_The Kinishi clan are known as masters of fire jutsu. I guess over the years, fire seeped into their blood till it became second nature._

_Saka said, "Kitsu, you take care of the others. I'll handle Jinae."_

"_You two have met?" asked Kitsu._

_Saka answered, "More or less. No go." she faced Burly and performed a hand sign ending with a horse sign. "Hydro lake jutsu!" she blew about ten gallons of Water out of her mouth. Seiryu added a lightning breath attack. Burly smiled and Yanked the chain, causing Jinae to receive the brunt of the attack. _(A/N: I've listed Burly's name, I just want to call him burly.)

(Episode begins. Enter whatever song you want as an opener.)

(Kitsu)

Kitsu, Furo, and Din ran at the bandits. The bandits threw kunai knives at the trio. Kitsu grabbed Furo and seemed to flicker out of existence. Din just looked at the kunai knife and growled. The knife seemed to dissolve. The knives aimed at Furo and Kitsu went through their bodies. The guards looked frightened before they were knocked unconscious. Kitsu had his red arm out of his jacket. He unsheathed his father's sword and got in a Jidan stance. (A/N: a stance that has the sword pointed to the right lightly resting on the arm. Allows the user to slash up with efficiency. Not usually used for single hits. Flows well into the Genosh stance.)

Din walked towards the two and had her head to the side. Furo jumped when a kunai was thrown at him. Furo started growling. He said, "Raiken Kasai jutsu!" a lightning bolt hit him and caused the ground to shake so much that several bandits lost their footing and fell.

Din rolled her eyes and looked at the group of bandits that had somehow surrounded her. Din smirked. The bandits looked worried at that smirk. "Kasai rasan jutsu. Din style." she twirled around faster and faster, creating a tornado of flame. It was to small to hit the bandits so they waited for their chance to strike. All of a sudden, several fire fox heads slammed into the bandits. Din stopped spinning and looked at her handy work. She had blood flowing from her lips. The bandits had deep wounds where their throats used to be. She licked the blood from her muzzle. Her and Furo looked over to see what their apprentice was doing.

Kitsu had slashed two bandits diagonally. He didn't relish in their deaths but he figured that they would've caused more pain for the villagers. He said, "Let's finish this." the Kanji on his shoulder glowed obsidian. Ten Kitsus appeared at opposite ends of the bandits. The kanji near their shoulders glowed golden. They slashed as one and ten separate lightning bolts killed the bandits. The other Kitsus disappeared and the real one cleaned his father's blade on the grass. He sighed and looked to see what Saka was doing.

(Saka)

Saka looked on in horror as Jinae fell from her attack. Jinae coughed and got back up. He patted himself down and looked at Saka sorrowfully. "I had hopped to kill the two of you with the first attack. Sadly this is not the case. Please forgive me if I pain you. Kasaiken jutsu." he held his hand out and a sword composed of flames formed in it. It looked more like a dagger to Saka.

Saka focused her chakra to her fingers. She ran at Jinae at great speed. She swung down and Jinae dodged. Saka had cut the chain instead. Saka saw the look of shock on Burly's face. She slashed at his throat. Only to be blocked by Jinae. He sighed. "I'm afraid I can't let you kill him yet. Basically, if he dies, I die. Now let's continue." he swung up and deflected Saka's hand.

Then he slashed at her face. Saka ducked and thrust her hand at Jinae's legs. Jinae jumped fluidly and sword planted downward. Saka rolled out of the way getting hit slightly in the temple. The ground Jinae hit was turned to ash. Saka stabbed him in the leg causing fire to come out of the wound instead of blood. Saka jumped back before the flame burned her. She asked, "What are you?"

Jinae kneeled favoring his other leg. "I am the oni of the flame. More literal than you know." he stood up and his leg wound sealed itself up. He ran at her with his sword pointed towards her. A green flash appeared for about three seconds and disappeared again. Jinae touched his neck and the collar was gone. His sword disappeared and he fell to one knee gasping for breath.

Burly screamed, "Impossible! Where'd the damn collar go? Wench! You cost me my servant!" the man performed several hand signs and finished with a tiger. "Kasai mari no jutsu!" He brought his hand to his mouth and breathed out a ball of fire that was as big as he was. Saka dove out of the way. But the ball of fire wasn't aimed at her. It raced towards Jinae.

Jinae was to weak after having the collar removed by something, to stop or dodge the fireball. He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable darkness. When he didn't feel any pain, he opened his eyes. In front of him stood a very mad looking Sagan. Something inside of Jinae told him that this was a person he could trust. Sagan said, "Attacking a defenseless boy, dishonorable. Treating him like a slave, despicable. Your punishment: Death most swift." he put one hand on his sword and performed two hand signs with the other. "Shikyokaze Jutsu." he ran at Burly and drew his sword botto style. Blood sprayed out of Burly's neck in five different directions. Burly fell to the ground dead.

(Sagan)

Sagan sheathed his sword and walked over to Jinae. He asked, "You okay, Brother?"

Kitsu blurred over to Sagan. Furo and Din followed. Kitsu asked, "You two are related?"

Sagan sighed. "In a sense. That's all I can say at the time." He looked at Saka. "You okay?"

"More or less. What did you do, anyway?" asked Saka.

Sagan smirked. "An assassination Jutsu. In certain parts of the body it kills instantly."

Saka asked, "But won't that kill Jinae?"

"Verde removed the thing linking their life force. Speaking of which." Sagan whistled and Verde walked out of the woods with the metal collar in her mouth. Sagan picked it up and examined it. "Hmm. This is odd. It looks like his, but I don't see his mark on it anywhere. Apparently a fake, or a imitation." he sighed and said, "We'll leave after you all have recovered. The sooner we get to the next destination, the better."

Kitsu asked, "You mean this rookie is going to join us?"

Jinae took out a scroll from his pocket and bit his thumb. He opened the scroll and drew his blood across it. A bag of scrolls appeared. He put it on his shoulder and asked Sagan, totally ignoring Kitsu, "Sir, where will we be going?"

Sagan gave a rare frown. "Makai. (A/N: Demon world.) To do some training and some shopping."

(A little later)

It took at least an hour before everybody was ready. Sagan told Saka and Kitsu, "In the Makai, your house guests will be free to a point. You will see their astral projections. If you find a hostile demon, run."

Jinae said, "I'll do my best, Sagan Sensei."

Sagan gave one final warning. "Human weapons will not phase any demons you might encounter. Nor will human chakra. This is why you'll run if you meet a hostile one. Your spirit guides know where you're heading. Listen to them. Except when they're arguing with each other over frivolous things."

Kitsu asked, "You're not coming with us, Sensei?"

"This training is for your benefit. Besides, I need to be on this end to make sure you come back. You are going to meet an old friend of mine. His name is known throughout Makai." Sagan performed a tiger hand sign and hit the ground. A obsidian gate rose out from it. "I wish you well, my students." the gate opened and the three disappeared. 'Return soon.'

(Makai)

Saka looked around. She saw a barren landscape for as far as she could see with a dead tree here and there. A ghostly figure stood before her. It was a woman with rainbow colored robes and silver skin. She had gloves on. Saka asked, "That you, lizard?"

-Would you stop calling me that?- Said the woman.

Saka saw a red haired man stand over Kitsu. He had a red fluffy tail and black robes. Saka noticed that he was missing his right arm. The man also had a long piece of hay in his mouth. He cleared his throat and Kitsu woke up. Kitsu lowered his shades and looked at the man. "Who are you?"

**It's me, baka. **Said the man. **Where's ol' raspy?**

Jinae appeared behind Kyubi. He looked different. He had two obsidian horns and wore a red tuxedo. He still had his pack of scrolls around his shoulder. Saka asked, "That you, Jinae?"

Jinae looked at himself and said in a deep voice, "Pretty much." he got serious. "Kyubi, Tiamat, please direct us to your friend. I am almost anxious to meet him."

-He's a great man. He's almost equal to me in...-

Kyubi interrupted her. **Shh. I hear something coming. **It sounded like stampeding elephants. **Great. It just had to be Pokus**.

Three seconds later, three demons appeared. All three had three arms and were as tall as a house. The middle one said, "Well, lookie here. Five trespassers on our land. What do you think we should do with them, brothers?"

The one on the right said, "I say we eat them and get it over with. After all, its been at least an hour since we last fed." the one on the left simply grunted.

Kitsu saw one of them pick up Saka and held her above his mouth. Kitsu saw red and leapt at the one holding Saka, his father's sword drawn. **Kit, don't be a hero.**

It was too late for Kyubi's advice. Kitsu swung down with his father's sword aiming at the fiends arm. Something strange happened. His father's sword broke in two. A yellow ball swirled from the broken sword and rammed Kitsu in the stomach, knocking him out. The last thing he saw was a middle aged man holding a crimson walking stick.

(Somewhere in the Makai)

Kitsu woke up to find Saka and Jinae in bathrobes. Saka was rocking herself back and forth. "Blood, so much blood. How can something bleed that much?" she kept repeating this to herself over and over.

Jinae was reading one of his scrolls. He kept nodding and humming to himself. He said, "Ingenious."

Tiamat and Kyubi were siting in opposite corners, glaring at each other. Furo and Din were licking their paws. Kitsu asked, "Where are we?"

A interested voice spoke. "You are in my humble shop, trainees. I want you to consider this your home for awhile." a middle aged man walked out of the shadows. He had on a triangular hat and a black business suit. He had dark blue eyes. He carried a crimson walking stick. The only thing that jumped out at Kitsu was the fact that the man had a laid back aura.

"Hey, old guy, Who are you?" Asked Kitsu.

'So, this is Ol Red's vessel? Definitely reminds me of him when he first came to me. This will be fun.' "My name is Ken Blackhawk. Or as my friends and clients like to call me, Keep. What are your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future?"

Saka started. "My name is Saka. I like combat and dislike being drenched in blood. My hobbies include training and traveling. My dream for the future is to be as good as Sagan sensei."

Keep thought, 'so, she is Tia's vessel. She seems sure of herself. I wonder if it's just an act?' to Jinae he asked, "What about you, scholar?"

Jinae looked uncomfortable. "My name is Jinae Kasai. I like flames of any kind and I dislike needless killing. My hobbies include reading, tinkering around with stuff including jutsu, and writing my own jutsu down. My dream for the future is to find the one who killed my sister in front of me."

'Interesting. I detect his aura around the boy. But, will this be a hindrance or a blessing?' thought Keep. "You're turn, blondie."

Kitsu started a string of curses about being called blondie. Keep snapped his fingers and Kitsu fell to the floor. He snapped again and Kitsu stood up. He asked, "How'd you do that? These are tied into Sagan Sensei's chakra signature."

Keep smirked. "Who do you think designed the weights in the first place, or who helped ol' Kaze build them? Now please answer the question."

Kitsu sighed. "My name is Kitsu Kazama. I like Ramen and dislike people who look down on me. My hobbies include Training, and tasting different types of Ramen. My dream is undecided at the moment."

Keep sighed. 'Without a dream he won't be motivated to do anything besides survive. I think I'll help him out some. But right now, I think I better start their training simple.'

Keep clapped his hands and four people came into the room. One was a young man with purple hair and red eyes. He carried a staff and wore robes made out of a material Saka had never seen before. The robes were colored fushia.

The tallest one was a woman who was slight of build. She had short black hair, shorts and a loose shirt. She had deeply tanned skin.

One had light blue skin and spiky light blue hair. She wore a smile. She also wore loose clothing. She had blue orbs for eyes. She waved at Jinae. Jinae examined her closly, feeling a sense of familiarization. He asked, "What is your name?"

The girl said, "Angela Jessie, why?"

"You look a lot like my sister did." answered Jinae.

The last person was the shortest. He had dark blue spiky hair, purple glasses, a baggy jacket, and a brown suit. He carried two sticks with him. He asked, "These the guests, Keep sir?"

Keep smiled. "Yes Music. I want you all to show them to their rooms." to his guests he said, "You will find a change of clothes in your rooms. Training begins through that room tomorrow. Enjoy your time here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DBL: Hi. This might be my last update for awhile. The reason being my brother is coming home from college this weekend. You'll see references from different shows when Keep starts training the three. For future reference, I don't own the shows that these abilities are from. If your wondering what that yellow ball was, I'll explain it next chapter. Later people out there in internet land, Ciao!


	6. Makai training

1Ninja of the storm

Chap Five

DBL: Hi! I have a couple of questions for you. Does anybody know the Japanese word for Storm? Also does anybody know the Japanese word for Apprentice? And I'm not talking about the show run by Donald Trump. I need ideas on who to put on whose team. Hinata and Sasuke are already decided. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Saka)

Saka was led through two halls by the girl with the light blue hair. Tiamat had decided to stay and chat with Keep. The girl said, "Call me Chill. Everyone else does. What's your name?"

Saka smiled. "Saka. And this little guy is Seiryu."

Seiryu woke up and said, "Yo."

Chill smiled. "Oh you have a familiar? I see that Mister Sagan has taught you one of his favorite jutsu. Tell me, what are your companions names?"

"The dandelion is called Kitsu Kazama, and the guy carrying the pack of scrolls is Jinae Kasai." said Saka.

Chill stopped when she heard Jinae's clan name. She turned around and Saka noticed that it got considerably colder in the hallway. She also noticed that Chill had a little snowflake in her right eye. "That Damn Bastard!"

"What's the matter?" asked Saka.

Chill closed her eyes for a minute. Saka noticed that the room warmed up, as Chill got her anger under control. Chill opened her eyes and the snowflake was gone. "Oh nothing!" Chill smiled. "Here's your room." she opened the door to the right.

Saka walked inside and found that it was colored green on the walls and a black ceiling and floor. She saw an old fashioned training gi colored silver on her bed. The room also had a dresser and a closet. That was pretty much it. Saka thanked Chill and went to sleep.

(Jinae)

Jinae was led down another hallway by the tall woman. She said, "The name's Muscles by the way. What's yours?"

"Either Jinae or Demon of the flame. Take your pick." said Jinae. "So, what kind of training will we be facing?"

Muscles sighed. "That, kid, is up to Master Keep. He will be your main trainer. And let me tell you, if you wanted out, you shouldn't have come to Makai. Mostly because, here you will be worked at your max potential. Ah, here we go." she opened the door to the left.

Jinae walked in the room and saw that it was medium sized. It was colored black and red and had a yin-yang symbol with one comma looking thing black and the other red, on the center wall. He saw a little futon and a chest of drawers. He noticed the armor on his bed. He picked it up and whistled. It looked like traditional samurai armor colored black with red shoulder guards. He said, "Arigato, Strune dono."

Muscles eyes went wide. Before she could ask anything, Jinae had closed the door.

(Kitsu)

Kitsu was being led by the other two. Kyubi was reclining drinking tea. The one with the staff said, "My name is Al. Pleased to meet you."

The one with the two sticks said, "Music."

Kitsu said, "I'm Kitsu Kazama. Pleased to meet you. So, what's Keep sensei like?"

Both Al and Music stopped. They looked at him and Al smirked. Music just kinda shook his head. 'This is going to take awhile. Better turn up the music.' Music tapped the lobe of his ear twice and tunned the two out.

Al began his speech. "He is a master martial artist. He has copied and mastered at least two hundred Jutsu. He has never lost a battle. He is also a good chess player, winning two hundred games and losing only one hundred ninety nine. He is also a blacksmith so famous that no weapon wielding demon doesn't know his name. He is a master..."

Music timing this next comment, "Pervert, who writes his own books." he had heard this speech so many times it had become boring. Though, to Music, that could've been anywhere from the second time to the nine thousandth.

Kitsu blinked his eyes and remembered his father's sword. He asked, "Do you think he'll be able to fix my sword?"

Al was broken out of his thoughts of 'Kill Music for insulting Master Keep' by Kitsu's comment. He said, "I think he'll make it better than before. After all, there are stronger materials here than where you come from." he opened a trap door and said, "You'll be sleeping down there. Don't worry, there's plenty of candles."

Kitsu crawled down the trapdoor and looked around as best as he could. He found that he could see in the dark quite well, if he focused his chakra to his eyes. He saw a yellow training Gi on his futon and not much else. He said, "Thanks!" he went straight to sleep.

(Kitsu Mind scape)

Kitsu saw Kyubi sipping tea while a blonde haired figure was reading an orange book. The figure would giggle from time to time. Kitsu asked, "Who's this guy?"

Kyubi looked up slightly and sighed. **Kitsu, meet Arashi Kazama. Pervert, meet Kitsu Kazama. Now that your introduced, I'll go talk to Keep.** Kyubi seemed to disappear.

Arashi stood up and yawned. He wore a yellow over shirt with the kanji of Thunder god on it on the back. It also had the symbol for Konaha on his right shoulder. He had wild yellow hair. When he turned around, Kitsu saw that he had green eyes. Arashi asked, "How'd you break my sword at such an early age, kid?"

Kitsu said, "It's not like I meant to. This demon was attacking my training mate and I just attacked without thinking. Then this yellow ball rose from the sword and knocked me out. Now, what are you doing in my mind?"

"I'm here because you broke my sword. It was supposed to happen when you had enough chakra to become jonin. It seems fate laughs at me still." Arashi saw the look of confusion on Kitsu's face and tried explaining. "I used an ancient jutsu to put some of my memories and experience inside that sword, so that one day, when my son became Jonin it would break because of the strain of chakra, and I would train him. It seems that I need to start that training early. You already know Lightning speed and the Body Flicker technique right?"

Kitsu nodded his head and said, "Mastered them easily."

Arashi seemed to flicker out of sight. Kitsu felt him to his right and punched at him out of instinct. He saw his punch go through Arashi. He heard Arashi say behind him, "Mastered, huh? I don't think so." he reappeared in front of Kitsu and sighed. "I probably shouldn't do this but, I'll teach you another Bloodline ability. Focus your chakra to your dominant hand and point your fist at me. Then perform the following hand signs and say 'Lightning glove jutsu'."

Kitsu did as he was told and a lightning bolt formed around his fist. He punched at Arashi and five little bolts of lightning shot out of his hand. They didn't make it five feet before they sputtered and died. Kitsu asked, "What happened?"

Arashi sighed. "You aren't ready to master it yet. You take to much time trying to bring your chakra to your hand. But when you have a firm grasp on it you should be able to do something really cool. The sword you hold in that hand will spark with electricity. Or you can use it with its intended purpose being taijutsu, in case you don't have a blade with you. Now, give me five hundred pushups, two hundred squats and two hundred fifty sit ups."

Kitsu groaned and began his exercises.

(Human world. Sagan)

Sagan had built a fire and was heating a kettle of water. He saw a flicker of movement behind him and said, "I know you're there. Why don't you join me, Sanin Tsunade?"

An older woman walked out of the forest. She had green hair that reached down to her waist. She asked, "How do you know of me?"

"Old geezer Saratobi wouldn't stop talking about his two pupils. I hear he greatly influenced your partner in some of his most, shall we say, famous characteristics?" said Sagan, smiling.

Tsunade asked, "So, what are you doing here away from Konaha, or any Ninja Village for that matter?"

Sagan smiled. "I'm planning on making my own village, run the way I want. Oh I'm sorry. I forgot my manners. My name is Sagan Hiten. Demon of the raging wind."

"So, You're the one Saratobi sensei told me about. The man who helped stop the Kyubi. Funny, you look a lot younger than I thought you were." Said Tsunade.

Sagan smiled and said, "More than you think. Anyway, what brings you to these woods?"

"There are some people looking for me who I don't want to find. Besides, I hear they have good saki here." said Tsunade. Would you like to join me?"

Sagan smiled. He took off his backpack and searched around in it until he brought out a saki bottle. "Would you like to join me? Maybe we could play a game of dice while we're at it."

At the prospect of gambling, Tsunade's eyes lit up. She said, "Sure!"

(Parlor room, Keep's shop. Makai)

Keep, Kyubi and Tiamat were sitting around a table. Kyubi and Tiamat were glaring daggers at each other while Keep smoked from a pipe. Finally Keep said, "What is it you two wished to talk to me about?"

-Why does that boy look like him?-

**And why does he possess such amounts of chakra, sensei?**

"I only have theories to tell at the moment. But the main one is this. He might be him, though maybe modified somehow. The only one who could tell us is the person who summoned him so many years ago. As to why he has such fiery chakra, well, that may be because he is related to him. What else would you two like to talk about?" asked Keep.

-What-

**our**

-Vessels-

**Training **

-Regiments-

**Will**

-Be?-

Halfway through this question, Tiamat growled at Kyubi who growled right back. Keep smiled. "Basically the same as yours was. With a few modifications of course. After all, they do have human bodies. Of course that one Jutsu will help out some. A little modifacation to the seals may be in order as well. By the way, You two will train them in their off time. Bakumaru will teach Kitsu the demon sword stances and some Kitsune Jutsu. Tiamat will teach Saka how to do healing jutsu and how to improve on her taijutsu. You both will teach them how to summon your allies. I will teach Jinae some demon fire jutsu in his off time. I'll also teach them all some tricks of the trade. This will indeed be an interesting time."

(Next day)

Kitsu woke up and put on his training Gi. It felt a little heavy. He walked to the room and found that he was the first one there. Next to Furo and Din of course. His mind was a little sore from his workout the previous night. He waited and looked around the room. It looked a lot like a smith's shop, except there were no hammers. "Weird."

Jinae was the next one to walk in. He wore red and black Samurai armor. He yawned and said, "I hate mornings."

Saka was next. She wore a silver training Gi. Seiryu was napping on her arm. She asked, "So where is Keep Sensei?"

All three heard a loud snore from in between the two anvils in the middle of the room. They all moved to get a better look at what was making the sound. They saw Keep in purple pajamas with puff balls at the ends, sleeping between the anvils, holding his walking stick. Kitsu smiled and bent down towards Keep's ears. Keep "accidently" hit Kitsu in the head with his walking stick as he woke up. Keep looked around scratching his head. He asked, "Yo, Kitsu, Why are you grabbing your head like that?" Kitsu opened his mouth to say something but thought against it. Keep yawned and said, "Yeah well anyway, let's begin." He snapped his fingers and Kitsu halfway expected to go falling into the floor. Instead Keep was now wearing a red sleeveless shirt and blue jeans.

For the next three and a half hours, Keep went over the basics of Smithing. He stopped and sighed. "To make an item yours, you must instal blood when making it and write your name in blood on it after it is made. Then, no one else will be able to use it but you and your blood relatives. But only you will be able to use it to its full potential. Not that you're anywhere close to needing this knowledge. I just thought it was an interesting bit of trivia. Tomorrow, you will begin to make your chosen items. These items will determine what you'll be good at making. Now, Jinae you stay here. Saka, go through the door to the right, Kitsu the one on the left, for the next step of your training regiments." two doors appeared behind him. One green, the other red. Kitsu and Saka walked through their doors, not knowing what was on the other side.

(Kitsu)

On the other side of the red door, Kitsu saw Al and the tall woman sitting in a forest. The tall woman looked at him and sighed. "I wanted to be paired with Saka kun."

Al sighed. He told her, "These are master Keep's orders. You are not to influence the girl too much. That is why we will be training Kitsu. If it makes you feel better, we get to improve his sword skills as well as his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu skills along with Baka Kyubi."

Kyubi appeared and Screamed at Al. **WHAT DID** **YOU CALL ME?**

Al recieved the full force of Kyubi's killing intent and stood firm. "You heard me. After all, you were blinded by rage and sealed into a kid. Now onto the lesson." he took out a wooden sword and held it out to Kitsu. Kitsu took it and thanked him. Al said, "I will be your sparring partner, while Kyubi tells you about the stance of the Lightning demon. Then after we have trained you enough in that so as you don't get yourself killed, we'll move on to the Fire demon. Then you'll be trained in Taijutsu by Muscles. Understood?"

"Yeah! I'm ready whenever Kyubi sensei is." said Kitsu.

**Okay kit. First spread your feet apart about three feet. Then hold your sword parallel to the ground about shoulder length. It might also help if you do the move your dad taught you last night. But not now, for now we'll do it without an element. Next, thrust and slash up. This is called the Rai lifter. It is essential to a lot of combos in this style. Try it.**

Kitsu did as he was told and attacked Al. Al sidestepped and swung his staff at him. Kitsu blocked and swung at him, horizontally. Al ducked and performed a twirling motion with his staff. Fire started to envelope it. He swung down and Kitsu went poof. Al looked surprised for a second. Then he blocked Kitsu's sword. "A shadow clone, eh? Not really original. Points for effort though."

Kitsu saw his wooden sword catch fire from Al's block. He threw it away in shock. Muscles sighed. "You need to learn restraint, Al. Give the kid another sword so he can learn more. We don't have all decade."

As Al was handing Kitsu another sword, Kyubi sighed. **This will take some time.**

(Saka)

Chill and the guy with the baggy coat were siting on a mountain top. Tiamat was reclining on a separate mountain close by. Mr. Baggy coat was laying down looking at the clouds. Chill was waving at her. Tiamat yelled out. -Spar with Icy head for awhile using only taijutsu.-

Seiryu woke up and smiled. He said, "I'm really only good with ninjutsu so, I can't help much. Enjoy!"

Saka sighed and focused her Chakra to her fingers. She motioned for Chill to came at her and the spar had begun. Chill seemed to disappear before Saka's eyes. Saka instinctively ducked in time to avoid Chill's punch. Chill smiled and said, "I guess I should make this a fair spar." she snapped her fingers and about a hundred pounds of weights appeared on her legs. "Now you should be able to see me."

Saka raised an eyebrow and got into a weird looking stance. Her hands were in front of her, her arms bent. Chill raised an eyebrow and smirked. She ran at Saka and slid (A/N: Like in Baseball) towards Saka's legs. Saka jumped and pointed her hands towards the ground. She began twirling in the air towards Chill. Chill stood there and seemed to receive the brunt of the attack. She looked like she had several slashes on her face and torso. All of a sudden, Chill went poof and was replaced by a slashed log.

Saka asked, "Huh?" Chill reappeared behind her.

Chill smiled. "Substitution jutsu. Not a bad technique. It seems similar to chakra scalpels but slightly different. What do you call it?"

Saka looked at Tiamat. -Dragon claws. Actually, Seiryu might be able to help. But we'll talk about that later. Now please continue.-

Saka and Chill faced each other again and Saka smirked. Chill tilted her head in confusion. Saka explained. "I'm smirking because something inside me has awakened from inspiration. I'd like to show you. I call it, Doragan Kasai." She breathed on her hand and it turned fire red. Some fire chakra lingered at the tips of her fingers. She ran at Chill and thrust her hand at her. Chill ducked and felt a wall of fire pass over her. She looked up to find that her friend had burn marks on his jacket.

Chill's friend seemed oblivious to this fact but he stood up and looked at Saka. He seemed to smirk. He put away his sticks and walked towards them brushing his jacket off. He chuckled and sounded weird to Saka. His voice was deep and musical somehow. He said, "Not bad, for a beginner anyway. Now, if you don't mind Chill, I'd like to teach her some healing Jutsu." he sat down in front of Saka and Chill and motioned them to do the same. He told Saka, "The first jutsu I'm going to show you might be the most difficult one." he performed the frog and snake signs. His hands started glowing. He breathed out and the glowing stopped. He said, "You need two things for this jutsu. Good breath control and an almost perfect mastery of chakra. Otherwise you'd use too much and kill the patient, or to little and not heal them enough, which I must say is not the goal of a medic nin. You're probably thinking that this would be a good attacking jutsu. That would be true except for two things. One, you have to be sitting or standing still to get the first part done. And the other reason is, if you use it you'll need to rest afterwards. For either two hours or, at the very least, thirty minutes for your chakra to restore itself. So if you're only fighting one opponent and they come at you while sitting down, then I guess you could use it as an offensive. This next one is much easier to learn and use, though it is the weakest I'll show you." he performed the horse sign. He cut his face with his fingernail, drawing blood. A minute later, the cut healed itself up.

Saka asked, "Why is it the weakest, Sensei?"

Chill's friend shuddered. He said, "The name's Music. Anyway, the reason it's the weakest is because it only heals yourself and it takes to long for it to go into effect. The nine tailed fox has somehow mastered this jutsu so that it is in effect almost twenty four seven. I'll teach you more later. In the mean time you can spar with Chill a while longer." Both Chill and Saka stood up at the same time and faced each other. Music walked away from them counting the seconds on one hand. When he reached zero, he heard fighting sounds behind him. 'She is a lot like Tiamat-san.'

(Jinae)

Keep smirked. He said, "I guess we should begin. First I'll need to assess your skills. So, let's spar." he held his cane like it was a sword. "KenJutsu first, if you please."

Jinae grinned. "As you wish, Keep Sensei." he formed his fire sword and got in the Kasai stance. (A/N: Sword pointed at the opponent. Other hand ready to block or counter.) He slashed and a fire bird flew out of the fiery blade.

Keep ducked the bird and noticed that it hovered in the air behind him. Jinae slashed down and Keep blocked, then sidestepped the bird coming at him. Keep smirked and held his sword pointed up with both hands. He brought it down saying, "Wind Scar!" A blade of wind shot out of his cane and hit the bird. The flames that made its form snuffed out. "Not a bad technique. You use your families ability to form a bird composed of flames and slash it at your opponent. Then if the bird doesn't hit your opponent, you control it with your mind and have it attack with you. What other KenJutsu do you know?"

Jinae said, "Two more. Pyro Spiral Slash" he formed several circles with his sword, each one firing at Keep. Keep raised an eyebrow and dodged each of them effortlessly. Jinae jumped up and slashed down, forming a wall of fire where his sword hit.

Keep smirked. He had his cane at the back of Jinae's neck. "Not bad. Not great, but you have the potential to be better. Now, how about we assess your ninjutsu?"

Jinae said, "Very well. Try not to get burned! Kasai Tanken!" several flaming daggers formed around Jinae. Each one threw itself at Keep.

Keep smirked and spun like a top. He seemed to form hand signs, but he spun so fast that Jinae couldn't tell. All of a sudden, Keep seemed to be engulfed inside a dome of fire. The daggers hit and bounced off the spinning dome. Keep said, "Kasai toku. Tell me, is that it? If so we have a long way to go."

Jinae panted. He ran at Keep. Jinae said, "Kasai Fenikkusu." he held his hands in front of him and a fire bird flew out of them.

Keep dodged it and somersault kicked (A/N: think Guile from Street Fighter) Jinae. Jinae landed on the ground with a thump. Keep sighed and said, "Your Taijutsu style is pathetic. We'll have to work on that. Anyway, I guess I should teach you a jutsu or two." he sat down in front of Jinae and helped him sit up. Then, Keep performed two hand signs. One was demon, the other fire. He then did the signs for horse and tiger. A ball of obsidian flames appeared in his hand. It looked about the size of a coconut. He juggled it for about a minute then snapped his fingers. The ball disappeared. "Oni Kasai. If I were to throw it at you and hit, say your leg, you wouldn't be able to focus chakra there for about an hour. Nice if you wish to keep your opponent from using jutsu."

Jinae held his hand in front of him and tried to form a fireball like the one Keep had made. After about a minute he said, "Why can't I get this?"

"Oni Kasai Jutsu requires control. That and it's a slightly different element than fire. So, you're family's bloodline won't help much." said Keep.

(Scene Change: Next Afternoon, after training.)

(A/N: here comes a very important yet sad scene of the story. Enjoy!)

Kitsu, Furo and Din were minding the store when several demons showed up. Most were big ogreish looking ones with pincers instead of fingers. The one in the middle was human looking with one horn on his head and blood red eyes. He carried two swords on his back. He looked about the same age as Kitsu. He had a metallic collar on his neck much like Jinae had.(A/N: The others of Keep's crew, Jinae, Saka and their familiars and house guests, were in the very back of the store.) Kitsu said, "How may I help you?"

The ogre looking demons parted and a short green blob of a demon walked through. He took out a bent dagger and slammed it down on the counter. He practically screamed, "I want you to fix this for free! The workmanship was shoddy at best. I demand it fixed and a refund!"

Kitsu tried his best to remain calm. "I'm sorry that your dagger broke sir, but we can't give a refund, if you don't have a receipt."

The blob turned red in the face. "Do you know who I am, punk? I'm a great demon, easily D ranked. I am the great and mighty Juklopat!"

Kitsu lost it at punk. "You sorry blob! I don't care who you are, I can't give you a freaking refund!"

The blob smirked evily and snapped his fingers. The Crab ogres surrounded Kitsu, snapping menacingly. It was Kitsu's luck that he didn't have a weapon with him. He tried to do the move his father had taught him, but one of the ogres clutched his left eye and ripped it out. As Kitsu was screaming in agony, the ogre handed his eye to the blob. The blob smiled and ate the eye. Din growled and leapt at the blob. One of the crab ogres grabbed her neck with one of its pinchers and held her in front of the blob. The blob told Kitsu, "I take it that this wretch is important to you? I don't like it when people call me a blob. Say your sorry, or this cute little fox becomes about three inches shorter."

Kitsu covered his eyeless socket and said, "I'm sorry for calling you a fat miserable old blob."

The blob showed his teeth and snapped his fingers. Din's head went rolling across the floor. Furo leapt at the crab ogre that was holding her until a second ago. Furo became a yellow blur as it rammed and bit into the ogre's neck, barely making a dent. The ogre grabbed him and threw him on the ground, several times. After the sixth time, the ogre seemed to be bored and dropped his lifeless body. Kitsu's visible eye widened in anger. He ran at the blob trying to kill him, all jutsu and finesse forgotten. The blob merely slapped him away into a wall. Kitsu saw Keep appear in the room. He seemed to smell brimstone.

Keep said, "You have six seconds to leave my store. Afterwards, I can't guarantee your safety."

The blob clicked his tongue and walked out the door, followed by his lackeys. Keep lowered himself to Kitsu and looked at him. He had fainted from blood loss. Keep grabbed him and disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

(Scene change)

Kyubi was sitting next to the bed Kitsu was laying on. He saw that Kitsu was about half a step away from thinking suicide. Arashi walked over and said, "You can't let this get to you, kid. A shinobi's life is filled with death and hard choices. There's no way around it. It sucks I know but them's the brakes kid. If you wish it different, make yourself stronger and make your own ninja way."

Kitsu looked at Kyubi a second before saying, "Baka Kyubi, can you make me stronger? Can you give me another eye like you gave me your arm?"

Kyubi sighed **If I do, it might kill you. Are you sure you want this?** Kitsu nodded his head. **Very well. Hey, Pervert, hold him down. This is going to hurt like all hell.** he performed several hand signs and the process began. Kitsu screamed in pain. About an eternity later, Kitsu woke up and found he was in a med bay of some kind. He felt his eye. He found that it was there. He looked in a mirror and saw that it was crimson red with a blue slit pupil. He felt weak and closed his eye.

Keep looked at him and sighed. "You gave me quite a scare there, kid. That eye will help you through life. It allows you to see through illusions and it is the equivilent of the Uchiha clan's Sharingan except that you have two levels, not three. The first is simply copying and memorizing regular jutsu. The second level is unknown to me. Kyubi learned how to use it after he trained with me." he got up and left the room saying, "You should cover it up unless you're in a fix. You'll find a eyepatch under your pillow."

**Don't even think about asking me how to use the second level, kit. If you were to use it now, you would die of over chakra exaustion.**

Kitsu touched his closed eye and said, "On this eye and on the graves of Furo and Din, I swear that I, Kitsu Kazama will become the strongest Ninja there is."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DBL: hi! That was a long one huh? For all you Furo and Din fans out there, I didn't like killing them off. But I had to give Kitsu a goal and well, I couldn't think of a way to incorporate them into this story without having Kitsu become Uber powerful. For any asking, this means he will no longer be able to call on any familiars, though I might have him summon something. Not frogs by the way. Actually, I'm debating between Wolves and Foxes. The pairing Kitsu/Hinata is in the lead by three points. Followed closely by Kitsu/Female Haku. Keep reviewing with your votes. The next chapter may or may not include Kitsu and the others. I have to introduce a few more people. The beginning of it will be based in Konaha. Any secondary pairing ideas are welcome. Till next time, Ciao!


	7. Konaha lessons

1Ninja of the storm

Chap Six

sign language

-mouthing-

DBL: Yo. Like I said last time, this chappy is based in Konaha for the most part. I may have sections with the rest but I need to introduce Squad Element. Any number ideas or nicknames are gladly appreciated. By the way, I need help deciding something. I already know Haku's fate in this story, but what of Zabuza? You won't meet them for awhile anyway, so don't worry about it too much. quick little note, then this chappy will begin. This chappy starts out a couple of months after Naruto is presumed dead. Basically at or near the beginning of the story. Anyway, enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young looking girl walked up to the Eastern Konaha gates. She had dark blue bordering on black spiky hair, red sunglasses, and a smirk on her face. She wore a black dress and two swords. Both on her right side (A/N: she's left handed by the way). One sword had a hilt blacker than night, the other had a gray tear pattern on its hilt.

The guard on duty saw and stopped her. He asked, "What business do you have in Konaha?"

The girl smiled sweetly. "I'm just a traveler. May I please go inside the village? It'll only be for one night, honest."

The guard said, "Go around, brat." he moved to slap her.

The girl ducked and tripped him. Then she disappeared in a dark blue puff of smoke. In her place was a little sign that read, "Sucker." it had a smiley face on it with the tongue sticking out.

On the other side of the gate, the girl took in the sites of Konaha. Her first stop was oddly enough the Hokage monument. She looked at the faces on it and smirked. She thumbed her nose at them and continued walking. Pretty soon she was outside this abandoned mansion. She saw everybody else walk by so she figured it was inside a genjutsu. She mentally marked its location and continued on her tour. She passed by a ramen stand so she stopped and got lunch. She noticed a rather chubby kid sitting next to her. She paid him little mind and ordered some seaweed ramen.

After she was finished, she noticed that the chubby kid had eaten about sixteen bowls by himself and was currently eating a bag of chips. The girl shrugged her shoulders and walked in a general direction. She basically spent the entire day walking around. As midnight rolled around, she found herself outside a rather luxurious mansion. It was at least four stories tall. A little ways away was a smaller house.

The girl sniffed twice and detected a wiff of cherry blossom shampoo going in the direction of the western city gate. Having nothing better to do, she followed the scent. As she was nearing the gate, she saw six figures carrying a bundle between them while two walked in front. One seemed to be limping slightly. A guard came over to them and the shorter figure told the limping figure something and the limping figure shook its head. The shorter figure grabbed the limping figure's arm and held it out to the guard. The girl detected the smell of blood from the guard and saw him fall. The figures opened the gate and walked through. The girl followed silently. About a mile away, the figures stopped to make camp. The girl hid behind a tree trying to see what they were doing. They took out some food from there pockets all except for the limping figure. The girl noticed the were all young boys except for the leader who had to be at least sixteen.

The girl saw that the limping boy was poorly treated. His black hair was matted together with what she hopped was mud, he had two black and blue eyes, and tattered red robes. He seemed bigger than the other kids. He sat close to the bundle, protectively. The girl figured the group had stolen something or rather someone from the mansion. She was debating whether or not to steal it back when she saw the leader get up and walk over to the limping boy. The leader said, "Bastard. A tool that cannot perform a simple job should be destroyed. And since boss man ain't here, I can do whatever I want with ya. Say goodbye." he took out a long jagged knife and brought it down towards the limping kid.

In a flash the girl appeared with a sword blacker than night drawn and blocking the long knife. She asked the kid, "How you doing?"

The leader growled and pushed down on his knife. The girl back stepped and let him hit the ground. Then she hit him with the blunt end of her sword. The leader stepped back and spat. "Feisty ain't ya? What are you bastards waiting for? Kill her!"

The lackeys took out little daggers and rushed the girl. Before they got to her, a green tornado appeared between her and them. The limping boy was standing and twirling his fingers in a circular motion. The kids were stumped at what to do when the tornado swept towards them. As the tornado swept past them, the kids felt a strong palm hit their stomachs. The tornado disappeared and only the leader was standing. The girl whistled and said, "Nice."

The leader said, "This ain't over Dumbass. I'll be back." he ran off, leaving his lackeys behind.

The girl slashed the air twice and sheathed her sword. She walked over to the bundle and saw the kidnaped person. It was a girl with black hair, that was gagged, blindfolded and tied up. The girl undid the other girl's ties and saw that she had blue somewhat pupil less eyes. The until recently tied up girl said, "W-Who are you?"

The sunglasses wearing girl said, "Masa Lobos. Who are you?"

"Hinata Hyuga." The other girl bowed and said, "Thank you for rescuing me Miss Lobos."

"Just call me Masa."

Hinata asked, "Why are you still wearing sunglasses?" Masa sighed and took them off. Hinata saw that she had what seemed like black soul less eyes. Masa put the sunglasses back on and sighed. Hinata said, "You have cool eyes, Miss Masa."

Masa was, to say the least, surprised. "You don't think they're weird or a bad omen? Or even scary?" Hinata shook her head. Masa felt a finger poke her shoulder and turned around. She saw that the limping boy had an X scar on his neck, right on the throat. "What's your name?"

The limping kid did several words in sign language. Masa raised an eyebrow. Hinata said, "He says his name is Shin of the western Tao clan. He also wishes to repay you. He says that he owes you a lifeblood dept. You saved his life, so he must do the same for you." Masa raised the other eyebrow. Hinata explained. "The Hyuga clan is the royal clan of Konaha. We must be able to negotiate with everyone. Whether by force or words."

Masa asked, "You mind teaching me how to understand him?" Hinata nodded her head. "We better get you home. Come on Shin."

(Scene Change: Behind the red door, Keep's abode, Makai)

Kitsu adapted well to having an eyepatch on. The eyepatch had the kanji for fox on it in blood red. The tall woman commented when he was fit to train, "Makes you look like a pirate, kid."

Al smirked. He said, "Now, let's continue training. Baka Kyubi, teach him the heaven and hell combo."

**Okay, kit. Do the rai lifter then jump up and thrust towards the ground.**

Kitsu ran at Al and did as he was told. When he thrust, a lightning bolt shot from the tip of his wooden sword. Al dodged and hit him on the head with the end of his staff. He said, "Without the element till you have learned it. Now, I want seventy sword slashes. Then we'll see what happens."

'Hey, Kyubi sensei, when can I use the element with the combo?' thought Kitsu

'**When you have learned to an extent how to use it correctly, kit.**'

Kitsu started on the sword swings. When he had finished, he practiced the move his father's spirit had taught him. Each time he got faster, but he could never get it instantly. He grumbled and tried again. This time it was almost instantly, but before it enveloped his hand, the tall woman yawned distracting him. He sighed and did seven more sword slashes before an idea hit him. He did the body flicker technique and focused some chakra to the shadow kanji on his red arm. About seventy Kitsus appeared surrounding Al. Each one ran at him. It was easy to tell which was the real Kitsu. The one with the sword. Al tripped the real Kitsu and the clones went poof. Al said, "It's time for Master Keep's Blacksmith lesson."

(Scene Change: Hokage tower, Konaha, human world)

Shin and Masa were standing in front of Sarutobi. Masa finished explaining, "Then Shin did some weird jutsu and stopped the little kids from getting hurt."

Sarutobi sighed and looked at Shin. Shin seemed to squirm. Sarutobi asked, "What is bothering you?"

I was forced to kill the western gate guard. I didn't want to but I had no choice. I will accept whatever punishment you give, Hokage sir. "said" Shin.

Sarutobi smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it. As you said, you had no choice. Think nothing of it." after a moment he asked, "How would you two like to enroll in the academy? I can even give you a home."

Masa said, "If it's alright with you, Hokage sir, I have already found a house. It's on the eastern side of town and it looks abandoned."

Sarutobi's eyes got wide. "How do you know of that mansion?"

"Its hidden in a powerful genjutsu. Weak genjutsu don't really work on me. So can we have it, as is?" asked Masa.

Sarutobi sighed. "Well, since no one's using it, go ahead. I'll have the paper work done sometime. Try not to break anything inside."

Shin and Masa left the office and walked to the old mansion. Masa never slowing and Shin never complaining. When they got to the mansion, they read the name on the front door. "Kazama. Huh? Oh look a seal." Masa performed several hand signs trying to get the right one. When nothing else worked she sighed and drew a pattern with her hand. "Kai." (A/N: Release) The door opened unhindered. She walked through barely twitching her eyes.

Shin thought 'What have I gotten myself into?'

Masa stopped in the main hall of the mansion. She whistled and chuckled. "I guess at one point, there were a lot of these guys." she turned to Shin who did several words in sign language. Masa blinked a few times before saying, "Just mouth the words till I understand sign language, okay?"

Shin nodded. -who are you, Masa sama?-

Masa sighed and said, "Kai." all of a sudden a cloud of smoke enveloped her for a good minute. When it cleared, Masa looked slightly different. First off, she had two wolf ears on top of her head. Second, her hair looked more ragged and silver. Third was, she was wearing a silver kimono with black wolves running across it. Last, was the fact that she had two black wolf tails. Her swords at least looked the same. She said, "I'm a Youkai. (A/N: Demon. Which it will be called from now on.) More specifically of the black wolf pack. I was taught a powerful kitsune. (A/N: Spirit fox. I think. Clarification is welcome.) He helped me develop my jutsu and my other abilities. One of which is making and repairing weapons. If you chose to run from me, go ahead. But I ask that you tell no one my secret."

Shin made the motion of sighing. -I told you. I owe you a lifeblood debt. Besides, I don't have that many friends as it is. Shall we explore this mansion, Masa sama?-

"You're never going to call me just by my name, are you?" asked Masa. Shin just shrugged. Masa sighed and started walking, followed by Shin. Masa suddenly stopped and turned around. "What about you? I mean, the only thing I really know about you is the fact you're mute."

Shin act sighed again. -you have a right to know. The Tao clan is separated into six different factions. North Tao, South Tao, East Tao, West Tao, Southeast Tao, and Northwest Tao. Each clan trains exclusively in one element. As such the decedents of the six great Tao can use their element without hand signs. North Tao, also called Kasai, fire. East Tao, also called Mizu, ice/water. South Tao, also called Yochi, Earth. West Tao, also called Kaze, wind. Southeast Tao, also called Kage, Shadow. Northwest Tao, also called Kazama, lightning. Each Tao is different than the others, which have caused several conflicts. As a result, no Tao will help a Tao of another faction. Unknown to me at the time, I helped a Southeast Tao escape to a city close by. As a result, I was caught and received this.- he pointed to the X scar on his throat. -afterwards, I was picked up by a rather large gang. They never cared for me and found my, no fighting for myself, way quite annoying. As such, I was constantly picked on.- he smiled. -but at least I did the right thing every chance I could.-

Masa sighed. She said, "Quite honestly, I think you're an idiot. If the right thing has only gotten you in trouble and has caused you grief, why continue to do it?"

Shin shrugged and continued walking. Pretty soon they arrived at what looked like a library. -wow.-

Masa said, "Okay. Let's see if they have any scrolls referring to jutsu. You go left, I'll go right." she started to walk off. Shin grabbed her by the shoulder. "What?"

-How do I contact you if I find any?-

"Oh that. Well, form a small tornado or something." said Masa.

(Scene change: Smithery, Keep's shop, Makai)

Kitsu, Saka, Seiryu, Jinae, and Keep were standing still for the moment. The tutors were taking this time to relax. Keep told the three students, "Okay. I'm going to give you all a piece of mind net. I want you to hold it and focus on yourselves. Go to that happy place or whatever. The net will form into your chosen items, just smaller. Wouldn't want it to be to easy, now would we?" he took out three silver looking cubes. He handed one to each student.

Kitsu closed his eyes and focused on himself. Quite hard considering he hadn't done it before. His concentration kept being broken by stray thoughts. Finally he focused enough that he felt confidant in what he was doing and opened his eyes. Inside his hands was a dagger. He saw that Saka's was a pair of gauntlets, and Jinae's was a small piece of armor.

Keep shrugged. 'Predictable. Oh well.' he made a mental note to discuss this with Kyubi and Tiamat later. "Very good. Take the rest of the day off. My crew need the break." he walked off smiling like some fool.

Saka asked Kitsu, "You want to train with us?"

Kitsu said coldly, "Pass." he walked off leaving a ticked off Saka, a confused Jinae and an indifferent Seiryu who was contemplating his next meal.

"Who does that Dandelion think he is? Whatever his reason he doesn't have to be so rude!" yelled Saka.

Jinae said, "I admit he was rude but there must be some reason as to his sudden change. I mean, it might have something to do with his eyepatch."

**There's more to it than that.**

Jinae turned around to find Kyubi wearing an eyepatch similar to Kitsu's except it was over the right eye and had the kanji for manslayer on it. Jinae asked, "How so, Kyubi sama?"

**He has lost two who he considered blood relatives. My servant and daughter to be precise. He has vowed to be the strongest ninja there is. He's going through a tough time. It is expected that he will act rude for a time. Sorry but I have to go train with him.** Kyubi walked after Kitsu.

(Scene change: Kazama Library, Konaha, Human realm, Shin POV.)

Shin looked through a box titled, "Taijutsu". He found several interesting techniques for himself and made a mental note to study them in his off time at the academy. He put the box away and started looking through a box with a sword symbol on it. He decided to start with the first scroll. By the looks of it, it was quite old.

It read, "Konichiwa (A/N: Hello, maybe.) Reader. This scroll describes basic jutsu moves. I, the great, Arabi Kazama, have found a way to incorporate Sword moves and Chakra. So far I haven't been able to use the family bloodline with this style but I will soon. Anyway, the easiest way to do this is to focus a bit of your chakra into your weapon and do a series of hand signs to better control it. Then it's mostly guess work. Maybe it only works with Kazama members by blood? Anyway, first make your own sword style first.

Signed,

Arabi Kazama."

Shin formed a small tornado and waited for Masa to walk up. After about thirty minutes she walked up and yawned. Shin handed her the scroll and she began reading. She smirked. "Excellent. I wonder what else is in this box." she yawned again and looked at a clock nearby. "Three o' clock in the morning huh? I guess we better get some sleep. You do whatever." she walked away.

'She is an odd one.' thought Shin. He put up the box and followed after Masa. He slept outside the door of her self appointed room.

(Scene Change: outback, Keep's shop, Makai.)

Kitsu stood and faced Kyubi, eyepatch open. "Show me a jutsu."

**Very well, kit. Here's a move I made when I was only a two tailed fox. I call it Kasai kitsune **(A/N: Fox fire.) **I'm pretty sure you should be able to copy it.**

Kyubi formed six hand signs ending with fire. Kitsu copied them almost at the same time. They both pushed with their red arms and a fox head of fire shot out of them. They hit each other at the same time and neutralized each other. "Is that all you got, Kyubi sensei?"

**I guess you have enough chakra left for this attack. Watch out, it might kill you!**

Kyubi held his hand up like a gun. He formed a small fireball at the tip. Kitsu copied exactly. Kyubi and Kitsu fired at the same time. **Kasai Kitsune Hou. **When they hit each other, a small explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared, a hole the size of six men was in the middle of the two. Kitsu fell to his knees, panting. Kyubi looked at him with half closed eye. Kitsu slowly stood up. "One more."

**As you wish, kit. **Kyubi formed three hand signs ending with a combination of shadow and fox. **Kage Kitsune Voco!**

Six black kitsune appeared from the shadows and bowed before Kyubi. Kitsu asked, "Shadow foxes?"

**I'm the master fox kid. Here, I need you to sign this. **Kyubi took out and threw a scroll at Kitsu. **Sign it in blood.**

Kitsu bit his thumb and signed his name on a dotted line. Kyubi smiled and dismissed the foxes. Kitsu flicked the eyepatch down to cover his eye. He staggered into the shop and sat on the floor cross legged. He sensed Saka and Jinae's chakra and groaned. He opened his eye and asked, "What do you want?"

Jinae said, "We were just wondering if you would like to find out which one of us three is the strongest."

Kitsu said, "Pass."

Saka said, "Okay, listen up! No matter what happened to you, we don't deserve to take the brunt of it. Now, either apologize or never speak to me again."

"Very well." Kitsu got up and left the room.

"Dandelion" said Saka. "Okay, see if I care. Stupid baka."

Jinae sighed and walked towards one of the anvils.

(Scene change: Kazama mansion, Human world, Konaha, about seven in the morning.)

Masa woke up and yawned. She changed into a weighted battle gi and attached her swords to their usual place. She walked over to the door to her room and opened it. Outside it, stood a ragged looking Shin holding a breakfast tray. On it were two pieces of toast and a sausage. "You're a morning person huh?"

Shin looked like he was chuckling. -our first day at the academy begins today at eight o' clock. I figured you'd like some breakfast.-

Masa took a bite of toast and said, "Thanks. How do you know the academy begins today?"

Shin held up a note with the Hokage's message. It included time, location, their instructor's name and even directions so they wouldn't get lost. Masa looked at Shin and asked, "Aren't you going to eat?"

-I've already eaten. Besides, most of the food in this place has long since spoiled.- Shin mouthed. He saw the look of surprise on her face and quickly explained. -the bread and sausage I used to make your breakfast was from my own stores. We'll have to shop for food.-

Masa ate quickly and used a genjutsu to make her look human. It worked on everything but the eyes. She put on her sunglasses and ate the rest of her breakfast. Afterwards the two walked outside the mansion. Masa bit her thumb and drew a strange pattern on the door. Seeing Shin's confusion she explained. "That's to keep out any would be burglars or whatever." Shin shrugged and started walking.

About thirty minutes later they got to the academy building. Outside they saw several kids doing various things. Masa and Shin saw Hinata standing alone and walked up to her. hello honorable Lady Hyuga. How fare you this day?

Hinata blushed slightly. "I'm doing fine, Shin. Please just call me by my first name."

of course, Hinata sama.

Masa asked, "How you doing, Hina?"

"I'm fine, Miss Masa. I didn't know you were attending the academy." said Hinata.

Masa shrugged. "Old man Hokage is allowing us to become ninja of this village, and quite frankly, I need to improve my sword style. Other than that, I think I'd get bored too easily."

Masa and Hinata talked for awhile while Shin was watching the other kids. He noticed two black haired kids were playing chess. One was a guy who looked like he had an over ripe pineapple on his head. The other was a girl who's head looked like a pale tomato. He could tell that the two were currently in a stalemate. A plump kid with brown hair was watching while eating a bag of chips.

Over by himself sat a black haired boy wearing sunglasses and a gray trench coat even though it was the middle of summer. Shin couldn't tell if the kid was sleeping or meditating.

A boy with a puppy on his head was talking to the puppy. The boy wore a hooded gray jacket.

A blonde girl with a ponytail was arguing with a pink haired girl with a large forehead. Standing as far away as he could get was a raven haired boy wearing a blue shirt.

About ten to twenty minutes later, a bell rang. Hinata walked through the door to the academy, so Masa and Shin followed. They walked to room 101. Inside were several desks. After everyone was seated, a young looking guy walked into the room. He wore a gray vest with pockets, and a blue outfit. He also had a scar across the bridge of his nose. He looked at his roll and noticed two new names had been added. He asked, "Would Masa Lobos and Shin Tao please come forward?" Shin and Masa walked up. The man said, "I'm Iruka. Why don't you tell the class about yourselves?"

Masa shrugged and said, "I like meat and seaweed."

I like rice balls and am a vegetarian. hand signed Shin. The only ones who seemed to understand him were Hinata and Iruka.

Iruka started his lecture and Masa almost fell asleep instantly. Shin on the other hand listened intently. He saw that pineapple head was staring out the window, while tomato head was listening. It seamed that most of the kids were either staring at him, or trying to concentrate on Iruka. 'I guess it doesn't help that I'm easily two feet taller than they are. I guess I look like a ogre to them.' thought Shin.

When the lunch bell rang, the kids went outside to eat. Masa asked, "You didn't pack lunch did you?"

-sorry. Like I said, most of the food was spoiled or worse.-

Masa shrugged and sat next to Hinata and Shin. Hinata broke off some of her rice ball and handed it to Shin. Shin took it and thanked Hinata. Masa felt something touching her leg. She turned and found it was the puppy trying its best to snuggle. Masa saw the hooded boy walk up and smirked. "He seems to like you. The name's Kiba. That's Akamaru." the kid looked odd to Masa. His features were a little fuzy.

Masa smirked. "The name's Masa. How would you like to spar? You know, to try to get the kinks out of your fighting style. Shall we say, first to three points? If we have time that is." she noticed that Kiba's eyes were looking at her swords. "Don't worry. I won't use them. After all, I want this to be as fair as possible."

Kiba smiled. "Bring it on. I'll go easy on ya."

Shin mouthed to Masa. -Are you sure that's wise? I mean, you're secret might get out if you go full force.-

Masa smirked and whispered something into Hinata's ear. Hinata sort of chuckled in her timid way. Masa drew a circle around Kiba and herself. Hinata whispered to Shin, "She said that she won't go full force unless its needed."

Kiba smirked and rushed towards Masa. She simply side stepped. Kiba turned around and jumped at her with a kick. Masa sniffed twice and ducked the kick and grabbed Kiba's foot. She swung him into the ground, softly. Masa said, "Three, two, one. My point. I think you're letting me win."

Kiba flipped to his feet. "That was to see what you could do. Now for a family secret. Transform!" He formed a dog hand sign and was incased in smoke. When it cleared, Kiba looked slightly different. He had claws for hands, white hair, and sharp fangs. He rushed at Masa at almost inhuman speed. Masa's eyes widened at the scene. Kiba jumped and clawed at Masa. She back flipped and knocked Kiba off balance. She then followed up with a palm thrust, knocking Kiba back into the air. Kiba landed on his feet. He sniffed twice and gasped. He undid the transformation in time for Pineapple head to turn the corner.

Masa raised an eyebrow and said, "A secret huh? Meet me after school, and I'll give you a few lessons. Or don't and never achieve your full potential. Either way is fine."

Kiba raised an eyebrow and walked up to Masa and whispered in her ear. "If they knew, I'd be exiled before the Hokage would be able to stop it. I'll explain later." He saw Shin walk over and laughed. "Don't worry, kid. I wasn't saying anything bad." Kiba walked off followed by Akamaru.

Pineapple head walked over to Shin. He hand signed. a vegetarian huh? Seems troublesome. I'm Shikamaru by the way. Would you like to play chess? My sister's too impatient today.

Shin replied. bring the board and we'll see how good I am. Shikamaru sama.

Shikamaru called out, "Okay Jun. Bring it over."

Tomato head walked over with the chess board. As she got closer, Shin saw that she had half closed bug eyes. (A/N: Think Hanataro from Bleach.) Jun said, "Found another victim haven't you, pineapple head?" Shikamaru's eyes narrowed slightly. Shin laughed silently. When Jun had put the chess board between them, she walked over to Masa. She said, "The name's Jun Nara. Pleased to meet you!"

"Masa Lobos, same here. You two are twins right?" asked Masa.

Jun sighed. "Unfortunately. Is it that obvious?"

"No. Just a lucky guess. Tell me, what are the different clans of this village and their abilities?" asked Masa.

Jun thought a moment. "Let's see. Well to start with, there's the Nara clan. We're a bunch of shadow users mostly using assassination and spying jutsu. Mostly because most of the family are lazy bums. Then there's the Akimichi clan. They can enlarge their bodies, but are almost always seen eating. Then there's the Abrume clan. They really like bugs. The Hyuga clan is the royal family of Konaha. They say that they're bloodline can see chakra flow. The Uchiha clan specialize in fire jutsu and is the strongest clan in Konaha, rivaled only by the Hyuga clan. There isn't much known about the Inuzuke clan. The only thing I know is that they can use Dogs with their jutsu."

Masa looked over to the game and say that Shin was losing greatly. He only had a knight, a pawn, and a king left. Shin grinned and hand signed something which caused Shikamaru to chuckle. Shikamaru responded in kind. Masa asked Hinata, "You mind starting on my lessons? To pay you back, I'll teach you some Sword moves and even make you a sword. Deal?"

Hinata chewed on the remainder of her rice ball before responding. "Deal."

The raven haired boy walked past, followed by several screaming girls running to touch him. Masa asked, "Who's that kid and why are those girls chasing him?"

"That is Sasuke Uchiha. Heir to the Uchiha clan. They're following him because they think he's hot just by looks." answered Hinata as she started the lesson.

(Scene change: Keep's shop, Smithery, Makai.)

Kitsu was working late trying to make his perfect weapon. He was working so hard that he didn't hear Kyubi walk in. **You really should be sleeping, kit. Why are still up anyway?**

"Had a bad dream. Din and Furo's spirits were attacking me time and again. I tried to apologize but I couldn't talk. Then it shifted to where I saw them dying because of my tongue. Then I saw myself cutting my tongue in half." Said Kitsu.

**I could help, you know. Of course, you'd have to keep it a secret from the others. So what'll it be?**

"Teach me, Kyubi sensei." said Kitsu.

Kyubi opened his mouth and took out one of his fangs. He formed a hand sign and the fang turned into a long and wide piece of metal. **Instal your blood and write your name on it. Then focus your chakra to your red arm and start hammering and folding the metal.** **I'll tell you when to stop.**

Kitsu did as he was told. When he focused his chakra to his red hand, it caught fire and he hammered the sword with it. Alternating folding and hammering, Kitsu completed the blade in two nights, keeping it a secret. He still attended Keep's lessons on repairing and making weapons. He kept the blade in his room. He still hadn't found a sheath yet. Until the fourth night. A yellow and red sheath was found on his bed with a note. The note read, "Nice try kid. Consider this a gift."

**What is the swords name?**

"Kage Koumori." said Kitsu while holding the sword up.

It looked like a small smoke bomb hit the floor. When the smoke cleared, a man was reclining against the wall. He wore a black tuxedo and had two leathery wings. He had a toothpick in his mouth. He said, "Yo."

Kitsu asked, "Who're you and how did you get in here?"

The man chuckled. "I see. So you're Baku's vessal. Pleased to meet you. The name is Kage. I came in here because you called me by my true name. Hey, Baku, join the party."

Kyubi's somewhat physical form walked into the room. **How you doing, Kage?**

Kage took out and flicked the toothpick away. "I see you taught the kid Keep's secret technique. What's your name, kit?"

"Kitsu Kazama. Soon to be the greatest swordsman and ninja in either world." said Kitsu.

Kage blinked twice before saying, "Pretty tough goal, there. You're road will be paved with great hardship and trials. If you want out, now is the time." when he saw Kitsu wasn't budging he said, "Alright then. Lesson one: Shadow walking." Seeing Kitsu's confused look Kage chuckled. "You didn't think I was a normal sword, did you?"

Kitsu asked, "What do I do?"

"First off, we'll start small. Focus on the shadows outside. Then sink down through your own shadow. We'll see what happens after." said Kage.

Kitsu did as he was told and sank down through his shadow. He opened his eyes and found he was outside. Kage and Kyubi had followed. He said, "That was cool." He looked at his red arm and found that the Kanji were gone. He asked, "Damn Bat. What have you done?"

Kage sighed and said, "Don't worry. As long as you're near me, you'll be able to use Shadow jutsu. without hand signs. Now on to lesson two. I like to call it, Kageken. Focus your chakra to my blade and slash at that tree."

Kitsu did as he was told and a black crescent light shot from it. When it hit the tree, it left a long slash mark in it. Kitsu said, "Cool."

Kage said, "Well, the night's still young. I'll teach you one more technique." he held one hand out and a black sword appeared in it. He said, "It'd be quicker to show you. Flick up the eyepatch and watch." he got in a battle stance. Kitsu did as he was instructed. Kage slashed twice forming a black X. He pushed It with his hand and it shot towards Keep's shop. Before it hit, Kage pointed up and the X went up. He pointed left, it went left. He snapped his fingers and the X caused a small explosion.

Kage sighed. "It's been fun, but I have to get to sleep. The sun's coming up and I try to avoid it as much as possible. Call me again tomorrow night to continue training." he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Kitsu asked, "Friend of yours?"

**Pretty much. He's as old as I am, if not more so. He was also my tutor**. **He was mad at the fact that I chose the fire path, but I think he's over it now. Now, to bed.**

Kitsu sheathed his sword and shadow walked to his room. He went to sleep soon after.

(Scene change: Konaha, human world)

After a couple of Iruka's lessons about chakra control, the final bell of the day rang. Masa, Shin, Hinata, and Kiba with Akamaru on his head headed out in the same direction. Shikamaru and Jun went home, followed by the plump boy. Sasuke ran on top of tree branches to escape his fan club.

Kiba looked paranoid. He asked, "Where are we going?"

Masa said, "Shopping for food. Then we start your tutoring."

They stopped at just about every food store. Masa got worried at first. But when Hinata payed for it, she smiled. After they got all the food to the mansion, Masa said, "Kai." and the door opened. Everyone set the food down in the great hall and went out back. They saw that it was filled with training equipment. Masa asked Kiba, "Okay, you mind telling me your secret?"

Kiba said, "Once long ago, there once was a Dog Hanyou. (A/N: Half demon) he traveled all over the world searching. He never found what he was looking for, so he asked the Kami to be reincarnated once every thousand years or so. I'm the twentieth reincarnation."

Masa nodded once before saying, "Makes sense. So that wasn't a transformation jutsu you used. It was to lift the genjutsu hiding your true form. That would explain why you look fuzy to me. It's a much stronger genjutsu than the one that was covering this house. Alright. I'll teach you some taijutsu moves my adopted father showed me then you can train by yourself."

Kiba said, "Yahoo!"

"Okay. First lift the genjutsu and focus your chakra to your dominate hand. Then say Sankon Tesso and slash at the training dummy. Got that?" asked Masa.

Kiba nodded and formed the dog sign. Once the genjutsu was lifted, he focused and unleashed the attack. The dummy had four slashes in it. "Yahoo!"

Masa smirked despite herself. "Okay next one. Slash your shoulder and throw the blood at the dummy, while saying Hijin Kesso."

Kiba did as instructed. Crimson blades came out of the wound aimed at the dummy. The dummy had several puncture marks. "How did your father know such techniques?"

Masa said, "Kai." her true form was revealed. Akamaru yipped with excitement. She gave the same little speech she had given Shin. She half expected them to run from her.

Kiba said, "Pretty. Wolf, right?"

Masa nodded. "Alright I showed you the jutsu, now train yourself and improve." Kiba nodded and ran with Akamaru to a far corner. To Hinata she said, "We'll start you off small. Simple sword slashes. Then I'll make a sword for you." she took out a wooden sword and handed it to Hinata. "Start with vertical. They're swift and can combo easily. Do about ten of them then ten horizontal. Then twenty diagonal. Watch her Shin."

-Where will you be?- mouthed Shin

"I'm going to see if the weapon smith here has a spare anvil. I'll be back soon." said Masa. Shin started following before Masa stopped him. "After she's done with her sword swings, I need you to train her taijutsu and your own. Don't worry. I won't die before I get back. You have my word as a wolf." she walked towards the entrance to the mansion.

Masa walked through town not really looking to see where she was going. All of a sudden she walked into somebody. She was about to apologize, when she saw the man. He had two red eyes each with three commas for pupils, a long red cloak, and a Konaha headband. He said, "Watch where you're going." he continued walking.

Masa watched him go, smelling great amounts of blood on him. She shuddered and continued walking. When she got to the weapon smith, she found that a young girl with black hair seemed to run the store. Masa asked, "Do you have an extra anvil and maybe two pair of weights?"

The girl smiled. "Yup. Father just made a pair of weights. Though, you won't be able to use any of our anvils. Father and mother are busy on some important projects. Might I ask, what is the anvil for?"

"I promised a friend that I'd make her a sword and I can't do it without a anvil. What kind of projects are your parents working on?" asked Masa.

The girl smiled. "They're working on special armor and two sai."

"You mind if I take a look?" asked Masa.

The girl shrugged. "They're on break right now, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Masa walked to the back and looked at the sight. Inside was seven anvils. Five were covered with armor. The other two were empty. She knew she wasn't good at armor so she walked over to the two empty ones. She looked at the blueprints and sighed. 'Too ordinary. Let's see if I can improve them some.' she went to work. First she made some enhancements to the blueprints.

Masa was about to start on making the sai when she heard two people coming. She quietly hid behind a box and waited. Pretty soon, a man and woman, both with black hair, walked into the room. They inspected the anvils containing the armor and for several minutes worked on the armor. Finally, they walked over to the two empty anvils and looked at the blueprints. The man chuckled slightly. The woman took one look at the prints and smiled. The man called out, "Alright. Come on out. We won't hurt you."

Masa walked out from the box and smiled. "Yo. How may I be of assistance?"

The man asked, "Where'd you learn such weapon making ideas?"

"I had a good teacher. I want to make you a deal. If I help you with making these sai, you'll let me make Hinata Hyuga a sword worthy of the Hyuga clan. Agreed?" asked Masa.

The woman said, "Agreed."

"Who are you making these sai for anyway?" asked Masa

The man smiled. "The Nara family. More specifically, for June Nara."

Masa smiled and took out two black metals. One had a silver streak across it. The man and woman looked at them like they were fallen meteors. Masa explained. "The one with the silver streak is called Shadow Admantium. The other is simply called, Koumori. Any weapon formed from these two materials won't break easily. They'll even have a little surprise with them. So, shall we begin?"

The woman called out, "TenTen, watch the store and don't let anybody back here!"

(Scene Change: Makai, Keep's shop, a few days later.)

Jinae looked in his room to find a fiery bird siting on his bed. He blinked twice and asked, "And you are?"

"Kinatara. Messenger of the great Suzaku. Boss of the Phoenix clan. You must be the demon of flames and guardian of the gates of Makai, Ifrit."

Jinae shrugged and said, "I prefer Jinae, if you don't mind. So, what does the honorable Suza want with me?"

A ball of fire appeared on Jinae's bed. It died out to reveal a well shaped woman siting on the bed. (A/N: I don't like being called shallow, so I'll let you use your imagination.) She had two fire wings on her back. She smirked. "I see you haven't changed, lord Ifrit. How long has it been? Two decades, or so?"

Jinae shrugged. "Three actually. Now answer me. What do you want with me, Suzaku?"

Suzaku frowned slightly. "Straight to the point. You need to resign the phoenix scroll, due to a technicality. Do you wish to?"

"Sure." said Jinae. Suzaku opened a scroll and Jinae bit and signed it. Above his name was "Ifrit, Deceased."

Suzaku smiled and disappeared with Kinatara. Jinae walked out of his room. He met Kitsu at the end of the hall and saw he had a orange and red sheathe at his side. In it was a sword. Kitsu said, "Good morning. I challenge you to a spar. Me against you. Do you accept?"

Jinae sighed. "If that is your desire. When and where?"

"Outside, whenever your ready." said Kitsu. He seemed to disappear into his shadow. Jinae shrugged and walked outside.

(Meanwhile (not to be confused with scene change))

Saka was currently meditating inside her mind scape. Tiamat walked over with two scrolls. She handed the bigger one to Saka. Saka opened it and saw that it was completely blank. Sign it in Blood. It's a summoning scroll.

Saka did as she was told and formed a sign and said, "Voco." she hit the ground with her hand a small smoke cloud formed. When it cleared, she saw a yellow wyrmling (A/N: Baby dragon). The dragon smiled. "Pleased to meet you, Saka. Mom has told me a lot about you."

Saka raised an eyebrow and felt a small tremor. She broke her meditation and rushed outside. Oddly enough, she was being trailed by the yellow dragon. She asked, "What's your name anyway?"

"Rema." said the wyrmling.

Saka ran outside to find Jinae and Kitsu at blade point. Kitsu's sword looked like a moonless night. Kitsu was smiling. "Is that all you got, Jinae? Don't tell me that Keep sensei hasn't taught you anything else."

Jinae grinned. "Kasai tanken." six flaming daggers appeared and shot at Kitsu from close range. Kitsu raised an eyebrow and jumped, avoiding the daggers. Jinae pointed up and the daggers went up. Kitsu grinned and back flipped behind the daggers and swung his sword at them. The flames disappeared.

Kitsu landed and slashed at Jinae from a distance. A black crescent shot from the sword. Jinae raised his eyebrows and rolled to the side. Saka took this time to say, "Kagekiri." Seiryu breathed out a black fog that blinded both Jinae and Kitsu. Saka asked, "Why didn't anybody tell me there was going to be a spar?"

Keep walked over and closed Seiryu's mouth. Then, when the fog cleared, he sighed. "Please refrain from fighting each other until you're told."

Everybody heard the sound of cards being shuffled. They turned to see Sagan shuffling a deck of cards. "Yo." he walked over to Kitsu and Jinae. He looked at Kitsu's eyepatch and sighed. "So they're gone huh? Too bad." Kitsu slashed at Sagan's head in anger. Sagan ducked and continued walking. He told all of them, "It's time to see if you're ready to become ninja. Tomorrow, meet me in a forest about fifty feet to the east. Don't eat any breakfast, otherwise, you'll throw up." he walked over to the side of the shop, still shuffling his cards.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DBL: Yo. You know, I think that's one of the longest chapters I've done. Yay me. Anyway, next time, you'll get to see squad X's bell test. And maybe even the others' as well. Till then, please review. Update: I've moved up the voting date. It's now August first. Ciao!


	8. Arashi squad formed

1Ninja of the storm

X Bell test

DBL: Yo. Here is Squad Arashi's (Storm's) version of the bell test. I hope you enjoy! by the way, I hope this doesn't sound like begging. But can somebody please draw my characters and weapons? I'd do it myself except I can't draw worth squat. I do not own Inuyasha or any references to Yu Yu Hakusho. Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Keep's shop, Kitsu's room, Makai, night time)

Kitsu called out, "KageKoumori."

Kage rose from the shadows with a yawn. "Let's evaluate your skills. Outside."

Both Kitsu and Kage disappeared into the shadows. They shadow walked outside and drew their weapons. Kitsu grinned and began. "Kage Kitsune Kasai." it was almost exactly like the Kitsune Kasai, except it was formed with shadow flames. He pushed it at Kage.

Kage smirked and sidestepped. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." (A/N: Shadow clone) at least ten Kages appeared beside the original. Kage asked, "You're move, Kitsu."

Kitsu did the Kage Bushin and matched Kage. The Kitsu said, "Kage Ryuu no jutsu" (A/n: shadow dragon) They focused their shadowy chakra to their swords and swung at Kage. Out of the blades came dragons composed of shadows.

The Kage chuckled. The shadow dragons hit all but one of the Kage. The remaining Kage disappeared from sight. Kitsu dismissed the shadow clones and prepared himself. Kage said, "Kage randan." Kage reappeared and begun his kata. He slashed up, swung right, kicked up, jumped and sword planted down. Then he grabbed Kitsu and kneed his face twice, then threw him. When Kitsu landed, he was replaced with a log. "Interesting. You're improving, some. I have a gift for you." Kitsu reappeared and Kage took out some weights. He snapped his fingers and they attached themselves to Kitsu. "Perform these hand signs to release them. They should enhance your chakra and speed. Not to mention endurance."

Kitsu stumbled from the new weight. "Damn bat!"

Kage rolled his eyes and sighed. "You'll get used to it. Then it'll increase. Now, you better get to sleep. Sagan's test will test you to the extreme." Kitsu shadow walked to his room. "Bakumaru, what do you think his chances of passing are?"

Kyubi walked out from a tree with a saki bottle. **The physical part I'd have to say fifty/fifty. The actual point of the test, I'd have to say less than twenty-five percent. But, we'll see. Join me?**

Kage grinned and spit out his toothpick. "Pour it up, Baku."

(Meanwhile)

Jinae sat in meditation. He was boiling over one thing. 'When and how did Kitsu make that sword? It must be a technique Bakumaru taught him. If only my memories were whole.' he sighed and opened his eyes. "I know you're there, Suzaku. What is it you wish to discuss?"

Suzaku hovered above Jinae. "I only wish to help, Lord Ifrit. I know of how Bakumaru helped young Kitsu make his sword of the night. I also know of a way I can help, so that you don't think your cheating." she snapped her fingers and several Phoenixes appeared carrying a suit of samurai armor. It was fire orange and had several kanji written on it. "Your greatest masterpiece. The Phoenix armor. Made so that no weapon can pierce it. And even has wards on it to make sure that unless the attack has a lot of chakra behind it, it won't break. Do you accept it, again?"

Jinae held his hands together and bended the two index fingers and his ring fingers. He closed his eyes and thought. Finally he said, "I am grateful for the offer, but I can not accept it at this time. It belongs to my successor. Besides to beat Kitsu, I will need to copy Bakumaru's technique. This I must do. Thanks anyway."

Suzaku sighed and snapped her fingers once more. "By the way, Your successor is Leviathan. Good luck winning back the armor." she disappeared.

(Scene change: Human world, Konaha, Kazama mansion, one day before graduation.)

All the Academy students were inside Kazama mansion. Shikamaru and Jun were playing chess together. Kiba was chatting with Masa, carefully watched by Shin. Hinata was talking with Ino about boys and the graduation exam. Sasuke wasn't there, he had said something about being an avenger and continued to train. Sakura was of course, stalking him. Ino had admitted to Hinata that she was only stalking Sasuke to make Sakura jealous. She actually cared for Shikamaru. Shino was over by himself. Choji was eating while watching Shikamaru's chess game.

Masa took out two bundles and walked over to Hinata. Masa said, "I need you to write your name in blood along the blade. I think you'll like it."

Hinata took the first bundle and unwrapped it. Inside was a sword colored yellow. It looked like a katana except it was as tall as Hinata was. She poked her thumb with the blade and wrote her name on the sword. The blood seemed to assimilate into the blade. Hinata said, "Arigato, Masa sama. I shall call it Raiden." (A/N: Thunder god) a puff of smoke was seen across the room.

Masa grinned and walked over to Jun and Shikamaru's chess game. For once, Jun was winning. Or so she thought. Shikamaru moved his queen and said, "Checkmate."

Jun groaned and looked at Masa. Masa said, "I need you to write your name in blood on the metal."

Jun unwrapped the bundle. Inside were two sai. One was colored straight black. All three points looked like crescent moons. The other had a silver streak across it. Each point had two others sticking out to the sides. Jun said, "Kageshikon and Hitokiri." (A/N: Shadow Fang and Man slayer.) She poked her thumbs and wrote her name on both sai. Another puff of smoke was seen.

Everyone left shortly after. Shin looked at Masa. -You did something with the items, didn't you?-

Masa just smirked. "They'll have their own tutors."

Shin shrugged and went to the dojo to practice. Masa sighed and went to sleep.

(Meanwhile: Hyuga complex, Hinata's room)

Hinata was about to get ready for bed, when she heard a rapping sound from inside her closet. She opened it to see an bald man in a flowing yellow robe with a staff. He said, "Yo."

Hinata asked, "Who are you?"

The man smirked. "My name is Ramuh. Kami no Arashi. (A/n: god of storms) I'm going to teach you how to use that sword properly. Shall we begin?"

Hinata asked, "Now? But if I'm caught outside, I'll be scolded."

Ramuh's smirk seemed a part of his face. He touched Hinata's forehead with the tip of his staff and they both entered. Inside was something that seemed uncharacteristic of the Hyuga heir. Inside was a graveyard that went on for miles and miles. Ramuh looked confused. He asked, "This is your mind scape? The place that personifies your personality and emotions? Why?"

Hinata put her index fingers together. "Well, you see, I've been interested in death since the one who protected me died that same day. I was planing on joining that person, the day after I was kidnaped. You see, I didn't have any friends, until Miss Masa and Mister Shin. Sorry my mind is so creepy."

Ramuh sighed. 'If only she knew the truth. Oh well. On to business.' Ramuh snapped his fingers and Raiden was in Hinata's hand. "Now for lesson one. This was a favorite of an old friend of mine. Perform these hand signs and say, RaiKen! Then slash your sword at me." Hinata did as instructed. A lightning bolt formed at the tip of Raiden. She slashed and it arched towards Ramuh. Ramuh deflected it with his staff. "Not bad. Now, for one more trick. Form this hand sign and say, Rai Bunshin no jutsu." (A/N: Lightning/Thunder clone) Hinata once more did as instructed and three lightning bolts struck around her in a circle. There were four Hinatas each with Raiden.

Hinata sighed and knelt from exhaustion. The other three of her disappeared. She said, "Wow."

Ramuh smiled at his student. He said, "Very good! You up for one more trick?" Hinata nodded her head. "Good. Now make these hand signs and say Raiken Raishuu." (A/N: lightning blade attack.) Hinata did as instructed and instinctively slashed several times. A lightning bolt encircled the blade, and somewhat electrocuted what the sword slashed. Ramuh smiled. "Now, I want you to incorporate your Byakugan into a kata. Raiden will, if you so desire, block a person's chakra flow to the part of the body that is hit. Now, that's enough for tonight. Sayonara!" Ramuh disappeared and Hinata begun her own training regiment.

(Meanwhile, at the Nara Complex)

Jun had just said her goodnights and was about to go to sleep. She felt a presence above her, lifting up the sheets. Instinctively, she slugged whatever it was that was disturbing her. "Pervert!"

Jun opened her eyes and saw a man like racoon rubbing its head. The racoon wore a simple tunic and shorts. "Give a guy a little warning. Hitting a spirit guide like that." when the racoon calmed himself, he sighed. "I'm here to teach you how to effectively use your sai. Any questions?"

Jun asked, "What's your name?"

The racoon smacked, then rubbed his head again. "Ow. The name's Hodge. Nice to meet you." he tapped Jun's forehead twice and was transported to her mind scape. Oddly enough, it looked like a dojo. "Never would've expected this from a Nara girl. Little Nara girl, where are you?"

Jun tapped him on the shoulder and punched at him again. Hodge ducked and grinned. Jun asked, "What's lesson one?"

Hodge said, "Lesson one. Kage shuriken bushin. (A/N: Shadow shuriken clone) Throw one of your sai at that wall." Jun did as instructed and saw that Hitokiri (A/N: the one with the extra points) multiplied to at least twenty sai. Hodge whistled. "Not bad. I need you to sign something in blood." He took out a large scroll and handed it to Jun. "This will allow you to summon my brethren. All you need to is touch the ground with your blood and focus your chakra into the summoning. Try it."

Jun signed and used the left over blood to hit the ground and say, "Voco jutsu!"

A kid sized racoon appeared licking its paw. The racoon said, "Hi. I'm Hodge's daughter, Hidge. Nice to meet you!"

Jun was overcome by a sudden bout of cuteness. "How Cute!" she started hugging Hidge. Hodge laughed while his daughter sweat dropped.

Hidge said, "You mind? This is ruining my look."

Jun apologized and asked, "I'll be able to summon Racoons, right?" Hodge nodded and instructed Jun to do several exercises. One of which was tree climbing.

(Forest outside of Keep's Shop, Makai)

Sagan walked to the spot and waited. He was about six hours early so he shuffled his cards, after he laid out a few surprises for his students. He drew a card at random and saw that it had a figure in a white kimono with a giant boomerang. "The Demon slayer? Interesting." he shuffled some more and drew another card from the top. It had a silver haired man with a white kimono and two swords. "The cold warrior." he shuffled once more and again drew a card. It had on it a little bat. "The Bat huh? Anyway, next."

He threw the cards in the air and caught them. He started shuffling again. The first card he drew had on it a girl with a bow. The second was a guy in red armor. The final was a person petting a dragon. "The Priestess, the fighter, and the tamer? Interesting, very interesting. Next."

He threw the cards and caught them again. He shuffled until he was satisfied with it. The next card he drew had a forest fire. The next had a flaming bird on it. The last was a gate being blocked with a giant. "Inferno, Phoenix, and the gatekeeper. This one I could've predicted myself. I wonder though, how has he returned? I'll have to keep a close eye on these three."

Sagan pondered the cards awhile before the first of his students came. Saka had a yellow wyrmling following her and Seiryu sleeping snugly on her arm. "This is Rema, by the way. What's the test going to be?"

Sagan started reshuffling the cards. A few minutes later came Kitsu, dressed completely in black robes. His sword hung at his side, red arm in the sleeve. He simply looked at Saka with disdain. Jinae came soon after dressed in the top part of armor (A/N: Chest, shoulders and head) colored red. Sagan looked at the sun's position and sighed. "Well, while we're waiting, Let's discuss ourselves. Tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream of the future, and favorite tool."

Saka went first. "The name's Saka Elem. I like seaweed and Ramen, my hobbies include Training and Taking long walks in the forest. I dislike people who look down on others and those who call me weak. My dream for the future is to be a the best Fighter ever! My favorite tool are these gauntlets I'm designing. They're a secret so I can't tell you what they do."

'Well, her dream seems similar to Kitsu's. I wonder if and when they'll clash?' Sagan kept shuffling. "Alright red head, your turn."

Jinae smirked. "I like a good fight now and then and also a drink of hot sauce. I dislike those who kill dishonorably. My dream for the future is to regain my place as the gatekeeper of Makai or to travel. My favorite tool is fire."

Sagan kept shuffling. 'Yeah, sounds like Ifrit all right.' "Alright one eye, your up."

Kitsu looked somewhat annoyed before his face resumed its 'no expression' mode. "The only thing I like is Ramen. I dislike the village of Konaha, and the demons who slew my friends. My hobby is training. My ambition for the future is to be the strongest swordsman. My favorite tool is the katana. What about you, Sagan sensei?"

Sagan looked up and grinned. 'That sounds about right for him. I can tell that today will be interesting.' "Who me? The name's Sagan Hiten. My likes and dislikes are too complicated to tell you at the moment. My main hobby is shuffling and predicting with my harok cards. My dream for the future is to create my own village. My favorite tool is Fujin." his smile seemed to widen. "Alright. Your task is very simple. Take these two bells from me, and you'll pass. Then I'll give you food. Fail and you'll be tied up and have to spend another year with Keep and co. you have until noon. Ready, begin!" all three seemed to disappear. "A ninja must be able to hide his movements. I'm glad they've learned this much."

Sagan looked in front of him and saw Kitsu wielding his katana. "You and me sensei. Right here, right now!"

Sagan raised an eyebrow and asked, "You're really not into stealth, are you?"

Kitsu rushed him and slashed diagonally, missing Sagan by a hair. Kitsu said, "Draw your weapon!"

Sagan sighed and shuffled his cards continuously. He kept ducking and dodging Kitsu's attacks like they were nothing. "It's no wonder how you failed your familiars. Tell me, did you at least try to save them?"

Kitsu Shouted, "SHUT UP!" he went into a flurry of attacks, each one seemed faster than the last. Sagan rolled his eye and dodged every slash.

Sagan back flipped and put up his cards. "Ninja style of attacks, part one. Taijutsu, the physical art. Involving little to no chakra, Taijutsu can be used by just about anybody. To excel at taijutsu, you need to keep your body in shape." he got in a weird stance. His hands and arms seemed to be covered in tornados. "Taijutsu style, Kaze."

Kitsu snorted and charged Sagan. Sagan seemed to vanish as soon as Kitsu was prepared to slash him. Instinctively, Kitsu looked up and saw Sagan looking at him. Kitsu growled and focused chakra to his feet. He did a super jump and leapt higher than Sagan. Sagan sent a wind fist at Kitsu, knocking him higher. Sagan grinned like a mad genius and pointed his index finger at Kitsu with the thumb pointing straight up. A round ball composed of wind formed at his fingertip. He pointed it where the sun don't shine and said, "RasenKazetama, senen goroshi!" the ball shot itself in a spiral and hit Kitsu in the rectal area.

Kitsu grabbed his bottom and screamed. "Ahhh!" he landed on his feet and preceded to hop in a circle from the pain. He looked at Sagan who was scratching his head, trying to cover up his laughter. Kitsu growled and swung his sword at Sagan, who was still in the air. "Kagekengiri!" a crescent moon shot out of the blade at Sagan.

Sagan easily dodged. He said, "Kazekengiri! (A/N: Wind blade slash)" he held his hand out and a crescent of wind shot out of it. It hit and negated the shadow wave. "You're going to have to do better than that to get a bell."

Kitsu threw two shuriken at Sagan, missing by a hair. The shuriken turned into shadow clones and fell towards Sagan. Sagan sighed and kicked one in the chin and let the other fall to the ground. Sagan said, "Kaze sensu: tatsumaki kobushi." he flew at the clone, arm swinging. He hit the clone and it went spinning towards it's creator. Kitsu grabbed the clone as it poofed. Sagan took a bell off and threw it three feet in front of Kitsu. Kitsu ran towards it, not noticing the trap set for him. A rope grabbed his ankle and pulled him into a tree. He dropped his sword in surprise. A gust of wind picked the bell up and sent it to Sagan's hand. He walked off, whistling.

(Meanwhile, Saka POV)

Saka was hiding behind an oak looking tree nearby. Actually she was trying to hide a yellow wyrmling behind a black tree while she was hiding under a bush nearby. The plan was for Rema to attack Sagan when he came towards them as a diversion if nothing else. She heard, "It looks like the poison ivy is growing quite well." This of course caused Saka to jump from underneath her bush and scratch herself. She saw Sagan scratching his head for about a second before saying, "I was kidding."

Saka looked around looking for something. "Where's Rema?"

"Interesting bit of trivia. Wyrmlings of any kind enjoy taking naps when they get bored and usually will." said Sagan. This was proven about half a minute later by loud snoring. Sagan got into his taijutsu stance and waited for Saka. He seemed to multiply before Saka's eyes.

Saka looked confused. She got in the Ryuu Tsume stance and prepared herself. The first Sagan lunged at her only to be backhanded. Her hand hurt more than it should. She decided to go all out. She stabbed, slashed, and kicked several Sagan's. it seemed for every two she incapacitated, three more took their place. One of them got lucky and punched her in the stomach, knocking her out.

(Jinae)

Jinae saw Saka attack the air itself from his vantage point. He had a confused look on his face. He heard cards shuffling behind him and turned to see Sagan shuffling his cards. Jinae noticed they were all black and had a diamond design on the back. Jinae asked, "What did you do to Saka?"

Sagan looked at Jinae and sighed. "Ninja art part two, Genjutsu, the art of illusion. An attack on the opponents mind. Usually if the target is weaker minded they won't realize their in a genjutsu. That one is a personal favorite of mine. It's like the Bushin jutsu in the fact that the target sees clones of the attacker. But there are a couple of differences. One, the target feels all pain inflicted by the images. Mostly because the mind tells the body to feel the blows. I'm pretty sure you can guess difference two."

"Only the target can see the images. Ingenious." responded Jinae.

Sagan smiled. "It's really useful if you want to dispose of a target without anybody realizing it was you. Well, shall we continue?" Jinae formed his Kasaiken and got ready. Sagan went through several hand signs, ending with the dragon. "KageRyuu no Jutsu!" his shadow rose from the ground and formed into a dragon. It shot at Jinae.

Jinae did several hand signs and said, "Oni Kasai." he formed a ball made of obsidian flame in his other hand the size of a man's head. He threw it at the dragon and it screamed like a banshee. The dragon lowered itself back to the ground and receded back to Sagan's side. The fireball hit Sagan's right leg and stopped the chakra flow.

"Not bad. Still no bell though." said Sagan like he was talking about the weather. Jinae did his Kasai tanken jutsu, it seemed that Sagan got hit by most of them. When the smoke cleared, Jinae saw that there was a smoldering log where Sagan had stood. Jinae heard, "Kaze Kago no jutsu."

Jinae tried to move but couldn't. "Ingenious. You use the wind itself to form a body cage around a target. At any time you could kill me."

Sagan walked up to Jinae shuffling his cards. He looked at the sun's position and sighed. "Three hours left. Have fun getting out of there." As he was walking away he said, "Ninja art third lesson, Ninjutsu. The magic art. With it you can control the elements, become invisible, even kill with a touch if you so desired. The possibilities are near limitless." he whistled a little tune before he walked out of sight.

(Sagan)

He walked through the forest, not really caring about where he was going. He found Verde lounging in an opening of the canopy. He walked over to her and sat beside her. He sighed and said, "They're hopeless. Kitsu has lost all emotions, except possibly stupidity. Saka is angry at Kitsu because they have pretty much the same goal. And Jinae wasn't big on the point in the first place. Honestly, I don't know why I even put the three together."

Verde rubbed her head with a paw. "Because you were desperate for at least one squad for your village that doesn't exist yet. Quite honestly, what did you expect? They are three different people. They haven't even spent a full year training together and you expect them to be at Sanin level. These things take time. Besides, maybe they'll figure out the point of the exercise."

Sagan sighed and lay down. He stood up with a start. He put his hand on his sword and prepared himself for anything. He saw a blob looking demon walk in with a few dozen ogre looking demons with pinchers, and a horned human looking demon with two swords. The blob said, "Hello, Verde Lobos y Muerte. (A/N: Green wolf of death) Today, you die!"

"Who are you?" asked Sagan

"Surly you remember. Twenty years ago, castle Inu. You cut me across my beautiful face!" said the blob. "I am the great Juklopat!"

Sagan got in a thinking pose. "Nope don't remember meeting anybody named that. Heck I don't even remember meeting a fat blob like yourself."

The blob smirked and snapped his fingers. Two of the crab ogres held up Saka and Jinae by the neck. "At my signal, they'll pop your students heads off. Now, throw away your sword and put your hands behind your back." Sagan saw he had little choice and complied. The blob smirked and walked up to him. "This will be so much fun!"

(Kitsu)

Kitsu had untied the rope holding his foot and surfed down the tree. He grabbed his sword and sheathed it quickly. He sniffed twice and smelled the scent of crab ogres. He grinned maniacally and ran off in the direction it was strongest. He ran for about a mile before he found his prey. He saw two crab ogres holding his squad mates and the blob beating up his sensei. He started to see red. **Calm yourself kit. If you act rashly, they will die. It looks like it'll have to be a simultaneous kill.** **Summon Kage and attack as one.**

"Kagekoumori." Kage appeared and smirked. Kitsu told him, "We need to do this together, and hope it works." Both Kage and Kitsu shadow walked up to the two Crab Ogres and slashed their backs in an upward motion. Kitsu didn't kill, just surprised the crab ogre. Kage had little problem killing his Crab Ogre.

Jinae covered himself In white flames, making his ogre let him go. Saka seemed to be unconcious. Jinae was about to kill his ogre when he saw Sagan being attacked by a blob. He shouted, "Sensei!"

Kitsu put his hand on Jinae's shoulder. "We need to take care of the crab ogres. Keep Saka safe, and stay out of my way." Kitsu looked at the Crab ogres and Jinae could see his visible eye turn black.

Kage was already having his fun with six crab ogres. "Come on you lousy excuses for warriors, give me a challenge." he folded his wings like a cape and fought with the ogres.

Kitsu smirked and swung his sword in a circle. The shadows of the crab ogres rose up and formed into the shapes of the crab ogres. The shadow ogres grabbed the regular ogres by the neck and squeezed their heads off. Kage had finished his six and watched Sagan.

(Jinae)

Jinae had formed two Kasaiken and was holding his own pretty good. He had formed a fire barrier around Saka and was attacking anything that got close. After he had stabbed his third crab ogre, he saw the demon with the two swords standing in front of him. The demon didn't say anything, he just stood there looking at Jinae. Finally he spoke in a deep raspy voice. "Not bad. Your swordsmanship is remarkable, for a human poser. But you have no clue as to the true power of the demon swords, never having held one yourself. It really is a shame that I have to kill you now. In a few years you might give me a true challenge. But I have orders to kill you so, to business. Just to show I'm not a heartless killer I'll give you the first strike. Make it count, poser." he drew both swords and they started burning white.

All Jinae could think to say was, "Ironic. A demon with white fire." he dispelled one sword and waited.

Jinae and the horned demon ran at each other. Jinae thrust while the demon ducked and knocked the fire sword away with one sword and slash with the other. Jinae dodged and shot some of his Kasai tanken at the demon. The demon rolled his eyes and seemed to disappear. Jinae heard, "Pathetic really. Fire of any kind won't work on me. Here, let me demonstrate a fraction of my power. Yami Kasai Ken!" He reappeared and slashed at where Jinae was, only to find that his swords had incinerated a log. "Not bad, Poser." he ducked several more Kasai tanken.

Jinae reappeared and said, "I don't like guys like you. Looking down on someone before you even know the persons capabilities. So you think you're all that huh? Let me show you a trick my tutor taught me. Yamiryuu MakaiKasai!" He punched and a dragon composed of hellfire shot out of it towards the demon. The demon raised an eyebrow and blocked with his right sword. The two seemed to be on equal footing until... the sword broke in half and the dragon disappeared. Jinae's right arm was burned badly. "Damn."

The demon sighed and discarded his half of the sword. It turned into ash as soon as it left his hand. "You really must be something, summoning that dragon like that. That technique has been banned even in demon realm. Where did you learn of it?"

Jinae fell to his knees and panted. "From Ken Blackhawk."

"Rookie. You shouldn't use a technique unless you know how it works, or how to control it. Pity. You could've been a decent pyromancer. Oh well back to business. Should I end your pain quickly or just let you suffer?" said the demon.

(Saka)

Saka woke up with a start. She was inside a dome of fire. She said, "Mizu ogawa no Jutsu." Seiryu oppened his mouth and at least a lakes worth of water came from his mouth. Once the smoke cleared, she saw Jinae on his knees grabbing his right arm. She also saw the demon looking bored. "Yo, ugly! What have you done to Jinae?"

The demon barely noticed Saka. "I haven't even touched him." he raised his sword till it was level with Jinae's head. "I guess it only fitting that I kill you quickly. Sayonara." he went through six single hand signs before he stopped on the demon sign. "Onikasaiken!" He focused most of his fiery chakra to his blade, making it burn a dark obsidian. Then he ran up to Jinae and leapt up high. He was about to bring his sword down when a black blur moved Jinae out of the blast radius.

Kitsu dropped Jinae on the ground and looked at the demon. Saka could see that Kitsu had flicked his eyepatch up and his eye was revealed. He asked Saka, "How long before your able to perform your waterfall jutsu again?"

Seiryu answered. "Maybe five minutes."

Kitsu gave a foxy grin. "Perfect." he drew his sword and pointed it towards the demon. "Second meetings usually require Saki. But since I'm underage, lets fight."

The demon sighed. "At least now I get to fight someone who knows what it means to have a oniken in his hands. This'll be interesting." he ran at Kitsu and swung his sword in a wide arc, trying to slice him in two. Kitsu ducked and slashed up, barely missing the demon. The demon hand sprang backwards and landed with a grin. "Very interesting. Come at me with everything. I'm having fun!"

Kitsu grinned. He said, "Happy to oblige. This technique is relatively new and I haven't exactly perfected it. But here goes. Kagetsubasa!" black chakra enveloped his back and formed two bat looking wings. He flapped them twice to get the feel of them then fly at the demon, sword going fast.

The demon effortlessly blocked the sword strikes. "Pathetic." Kitsu grinned and the demon felt a slash on his back. "What?"

Kitsu grinned. "Payback for what your boss did. Shikyokage youshiki: Tsukigiri" Kitsu formed a circle with his sword and slashed at high speed in a circle. The demon's collar broke in two and Kitsu also sliced off most of the demon's hair. "You're free." he landed and stopped the chakra flow to his wings. The demon lay unconscious. Kitsu fainted from the strain.

(Sagan)

Sagan was getting smacked around, badly. He took a quick glimpse at his students and saw they were okay. He grinned and looked at the blob. He held his hand out and the sword flew to it. "Kazekata: Ryuugiri!" Sagan twirled his sword so fast that the blade blurred. "For the death's of Furo and Din, die." a wind dragon flew from the twirling blade and bore a hole through the blob. "Kenjutsu. The blade art."

Sagan turned to his students as he sheathed his sword. He saw Jinae and Saka tend to Kitsu. He smiled and said, "You pass."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AR: hi. Sorry it took so long to update. I need your help, reviewers. I'm running out of story ideas and need to know what you think. If anyone would like to co write the rest please say so in a review. First come first served. Sayonara!


End file.
